La Légende
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Post saison 5] XXIe siècle, Merlin, Gwen et les autres s'amusent de leurs noms liés à la légende arthurienne sans se douter pourquoi ils sont de retour, tandis que Morgause et Perceval cherchent à rassembler les réincarnés. Quand Merlin manque de se faire agresser, ils se retrouvent. Commence alors leur quête de réponses, de souvenirs et de magie, de l'Antre de Cristal à Avalon.
1. Merlin, Lance, Gwen, Freya

**Titre :** La Légende

 **Auteur :** Gwenetsi

 **Statut :** Complète

 **Série :** Merlin

 **Saison :** Après la série (tient compte de tout), se situe à notre époque

 **Résumé :** XXIe siècle. Merlin, Gwen, Freya et Lancelot vivent leur vie en s'amusant de leurs noms liés à la légende arthurienne, sans se douter qu'ils ne sont pas de retour à cette époque par hasard. Contrairement à Morgause et Perceval qui cherchent de leur côté à rassembler tout le monde, aidés par de fidèles alliés. Lorsque Merlin manque de se faire agresser, tout change.

 **Disclaim** **er :** L'univers et les personnages de Merlin ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai le projet d'une fanfic à notre époque et un début écrit, je me décide enfin à la poster. La fin du dernier épisode de la série est inclue dans le prologue, mais sans doute pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginiez. ^^ À noter la **présence d'un OC** évoqué dans les premières lignes qui fera son apparition plus tard l'histoire et que j'avais utilisé dans _Ael_ (les deux histoires n'ont aucun lien sauf l'existence de ce personnage).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _\- Vous les empêchez de partir ! Arthur, Morgane, Gauvain et les autres... vous les en empêchez !_

 _\- Je suis toujours connectée à l'autre monde, Taliesin. Le moment est venu de m'en servir._

 _\- Vous mourrez !_

 _\- Il est mort ! Qu'importe que je vive à présent ! Mon sacrifice permettra la sauvegarde des acteurs majeurs ce ces temps troublés. La magie en sommeil refera son entrée dans des temps à la fois plus cléments et plus hostiles. Un jour prochain Albion naîtra et je serai là pour y veiller._

.

 **XXIe siècle - Grande-Bretagne**

Affublé de son long manteau bleu, Merlin longeait la route. Sa sacoche de cuir battait contre sa taille. Concentré, agacé aussi, il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux quand le camion qui approchait passa près de lui. Ce n'était pas celui-là qui lui permettrait de renter chez lui. Il pesta en silence contre la panne de sa voiture et le costume ridicule dont on l'avait affublé. Que les filles l'aient si bien vieilli ne l'amusait guère dans cette situation.

Il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil au lac à sa gauche. L'île et la colonne de pierre trônant en son centre le fascinait d'habitude. Il pouvait rester des heures à les contempler sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette fascination. Aujourd'hui il avait juste hâte de rentrer.

Le temps avait passé depuis la mort d'Arthur Pendragon. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Il ne savait pas. Il n'était pas le Merlin d'alors.

Les siècles et les siècles s'étaient écoulés, mais la magie n'avait pas refait surface, comme éteinte à jamais. Les vestiges de l'ancienne religion n'étaient plus que des ombres. Le sacrifice de temps de vies en ce temps de légende avait été vain. Du moins c'était ainsi que jugeait une poignée de survivants de cette ère millénaire aujourd'hui dépassée. L'Ancienne Religion n'était plus, d'autres lui avaient succédé. Pourtant le Gardien et le Magicien avaient agi de concert, Taliesin et l'Antre de Cristal s'en souvenaient encore.

Puis le temps était venu. Pas par un apaisement des guerres ou des esprits agités par l'existence de déité. Non. Il fut l'heure quand les découvertes éclairèrent les hommes. À l'aube du nouveau millénaire, l'héritage du Gardien et du Magicien se manifesta. Les premiers retrouvèrent la vie. Ils ne se souviendraient pas, mais ils auraient malgré tout la chance de changer les choses pour le meilleur, d'offrir mieux aux autres générations. Quand débuta le XXIe siècle, ils étaient tous là, vivants, attendant leur heure sans vraiment le savoir. Incarnés de nouveau.

Gaius et Alice avaient été les premiers, Freya et Merlin les derniers. Grâce au sacrifice du Gardien, au don du Magicien et la volonté de chacun, la magie allait revenir. Sans elle, sans le grand roi et l'enchanteur, sans les fidèles et les sauvés, rien ne serait possible. Tapis dans l'ombre, le mal veillait. Lui aussi attendait son heure et le retour de la magie de l'ancien temps. La guerre était proche.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Merlin, Lancelot, Guenièvre et Freya**

.

Merlin pestait comme jamais contre le déguisement dont l'avait affublé les filles. Il aurait pu s'habiller n'importe comment, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elles l'affublent d'un costume de magicien grotesque avec longue robe et chapeau pointu. Tout ça parce que ses parents avaient eu le malheur de l'appeler Merlin. Il y avait des jours où il maudissait Balinor et Hunith.

\- Je suis ridicule ! dit-il exaspéré par la tenue.

\- Mais non ! rétorqua aussitôt son amie Gwen avec le sourire en le regardant dans le miroir. Tu es magnifique.

\- J'ai l'air sorti d'un film de Disney.

\- C'est l'idée, rappela alors Freya en ajustant son couvre-chef. Voilà, là tu es parfait.

\- Stupide oui !

Elle lui tira la langue. À son sourire en coin, il se douta qu'elle s'amusait à le ridiculiser de la sorte, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur séparation, décidée d'un commun accord, datait de l'année passée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait alors aux relations longues distances et Freya devait partir à l'autre bout de la planète pour ses études de botanique. Elle avait atterri en Australie le cœur lourd comme Merlin resté au pays, mais ils n'avaient pas regretté leur choix. Leur relation était et serait toujours profonde. Ils étaient déjà plus des amis que des amants avant leur séparation et l'année écoulée n'avait fait que le confirmer. Quand Freya était revenue le mois précédent, ils avaient complètement tourné la page.

\- Tu es fabuleux, minauda son amie.

C'était complètement faux, il le savait. C'était inscrit sur son visage. Gwen avait eu la même moue quand Lancelot lui avait demandé son avis sur son costume de chevalier la veille au soir. À l'instar de Merlin et Freya, leur couple s'était séparé l'année passée. Autant Lancelot regrettait -Merlin comme Freya, sa sœur, étaient d'avis qu'il aurait des sentiments pour elle toute sa vie-, autant Gwen était soulagée de renouer avec le célibat. Elle avait de la tendresse pour son ancien petit-ami, mais il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

Merlin s'écarta du miroir pour leur faire face.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'aille là-bas comme ça !

\- Toi, tu es vexé à cause d'hier, devina Freya.

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne au milieu de nulle part, j'ai dû rentrer à pied car personne n'a voulu me prendre en stop ! Tu as vu de quoi j'avais l'air !?

\- Je te concède que le maquillage avec la barbe, ce n'était pas terrible. Enfin c'est toi qui voulait un costume plus crédible pour faire Merlin l'Enchanteur que celui-là. Si tu avait pris le temps de te changer après les essayages au lieu de vouloir foncer à la banque avant la fermeture, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tu avais tout l'air du clochard taciturne plutôt que du gentil vieillard qu'on a envie d'aider.

\- Maintenant, ça va être de ma faute !

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien si tu as pris un raccourci qui n'en était pas un. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus obliger les gens à s'arrêter pour te prendre en stop, nous n'étions pas là !

\- Deux véhicules, je n'ai vu que deux véhicules sur deux heures de temps !

\- Un par heure, c'est pas mal.

\- Une moto et un camion qui allaient dans l'autre sens !

\- Si tu faisais cette tête, ils ne risquaient pas de te prendre peu importe le sens.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Merlin se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il n'aurait jamais gain de cause avec Freya. Il se demandait comment faisait son frère au quotidien. Enfin, Lancelot n'était pas comme tout le monde. Sa patience semblait infinie, ses collègues au poste de police bénissaient le jour où il était arrivé. Lui seul avait les nerfs suffisamment solides pour passer une journée entière à enregistrer les dépôts de plaintes sans broncher. Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas tenu et il était pourtant réputé pour sa patience à la fac de médecine.

\- Au fait, demanda Freya en se tournant vers Gwen, du nouveau au restaurant ? Un garçon en vue ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement. Depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Lancelot, personne n'était entré dans sa vie, ce qui étonnait Freya considérant son emploi de serveuse qui l'amenait à rencontrer beaucoup de monde. Elle tenait à ce que le célibat de son amie ne s'éternise pas, elle ne voulait pas que son frère ait de faux espoirs la concernant. Face au visage de Gwen, elle changea de sujet.

\- Et ton frère, il devient quoi ?

\- Son contrat a été reconduit, donc il ne sera pas au bal cette année. Les chaudronniers sont assez recherchés, je pense qu'il n'aura pas de problème à être définitivement engagé. Enfin s'il veut y rester. Elyan aime bouger.

\- Ça doit désespérer Tom.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Papa voudrait vraiment qu'il se pose quelque part.

\- Au moins, il n'y a pas d'histoire de succession familial.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas voulu devenir patron et qu'il soit resté simple employé.

Gwen acquiesça. La question ne se posait pas chez eux, pas plus que chez Freya qui reprenait l'herboristerie familiale. Elle avait toujours aimé les plantes, qu'elles soient médicinales ou non, et se passionnait pour les arts floraux en général.

Du côté de Merlin, c'était différent. Fils unique, ses parents espéraient qu'il suive la voie familiale. Ses grand-parents étaient médecins tous deux, son père était un chirurgien renommé et sa mère secrétaire médicale. Il n'avait jamais connu ses grand-parents paternels, mais les imaginait comme Alice et Gaius, dévoués corps et âme à leurs patients. Faire autre chose que médecine lorsque s'était posé la question des études supérieures ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pour autant, Freya, Lancelot et Gwen voyaient bien que cela ne lui correspondait pas. Il aimait aider les autres, il avait toujours eu ce côté altruiste, mais médecin non. Enfin, _faute d'autre chose_ comme il disait...

.

Il termina de se changer en vitesse. Lancelot n'allait pas tarder à passer le prendre pour aller en ville. Sa voiture étant toujours au garage, son ami jouait les taxis. Même s'il s'était proposé, Merlin tenait à ne pas abuser.

Il suffisait qu'il y pense pour que son chauffeur passe la porte de l'appartement. Vêtu de son habituelle veste en cuir, un casque de moto sous le bras, il les salua avec le sourire.

\- Gentes dames, Merlin, bien le bonjour.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'est vu ce matin, on habite ensemble je te rappelle.

\- Ça doit m'empêcher de saluer nos amis comme il se doit ?

Elle soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il était déjà dans son rôle de chevalier pour la soirée costumée du lendemain, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

\- Alors Lancelot, demanda Merlin, prêt pour demain soir ? Le preux chevalier a réussi à avoir sa soirée ?

Son compagnon sourit au surnom. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Merlin, il ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler autrement et ses amis avaient pris le pli, au point que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait de son véritable prénom et que Lance était un diminutif. Merlin et Lancelot meilleurs amis du monde, c'était quand même quelque chose. Sans compter que Tom leur avait avoué un jour que sa femme Claire voulait appeler leur fille Guenièvre et qu'il avait dû insister pour qu'elle opte pour le diminutif Gwen, moins dur à porter. En revanche, il avait cédé pour Elyan, qui n'était pas le plus connu des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Après ça il était impossible pour eux de ne pas faire le lien avec la Légende.

\- J'ai réservé cette soirée il y a un mois, cher Enchanteur, expliqua le policier à Merlin, la Terre peut s'arrêter de tourner, j'irai au Bal de Camcal ou les parents me feront vivre un enfer !

\- Tu penses, commenta Freya, le bal costumé qui a lieu une fois par an et dont la réputation s'étend à toute la région... c'est devenu un incontournable. Les parents rêvent d'y jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Il est aussi réputé pour ça.

Freya confirma les dires de Gwen d'un hochement de tête. De nombreux couples s'y étaient rencontrés. Tous les jeunes de la région entre seize et vingt-cinq ans étaient invités. Le Bal de Camcal avait aussi son pendant pour les plus de vingt-cinq ans qui se tenait six mois plus tard, en hiver. Il était tout aussi couru, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas la même.

Les quatre amis y allaient pour s'amuser. Ils ne croyaient nullement y rencontrer l'âme-sœur. Les filles se déguisaient en princesses cette année, leurs tenues hautes en couleurs n'avaient pas vocation à faire tourner les têtes ou chavirer les cœurs. Elles voulaient juste enfiler quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pour le coup, c'était réussi, Merlin et Lancelot pouvaient l'attester. Ils n'auraient qu'à le vérifier le lendemain soir.


	2. Anna et Perceval

**Chapitre 2 - Anna et Perceval  
**

.

 **XXIe siècle - Cornouailles**

Anna ouvrit la portière de la voiture à la volée. Traverser l'ensemble du pâté de maison après avoir quitté le domicile parental n'avait pas suffi à la calmer. Elle balança son sac à l'arrière, envoya valser son portable sur le tableau de bord avant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans la carlingue.

\- Une attitude de gamine ! explosa-t-elle. Ils trouvent que j'ai l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans !

Elle frappa le capot du plat de la main avec violence. Ses parents avaient l'art et la manière de lui faire perdre son calme. La trentenaire se souvenait toujours en repartant de chez eux pourquoi elle leur rendait aussi peu visite. Que sa sœur vive avec eux la dépassait.

\- Une gamine, fulmina-t-elle encore, je ressemble à une gamine !

Elle allait de nouveau donner un coup à la voiture quand quelqu'un se saisit de son bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Tu vas te faire mal.

Le ton calme teinté d'une légère inquiétude fit instantanément disparaître la colère de la jolie blonde. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon dont la haute stature silencieuse suffisait à la rassurer.

\- Perceval...

Son regard bienveillant termina de l'apaiser. Elle se coula dans ses bras, savourant la chaleur de son étreinte.

\- Suis-je aussi horrible qu'ils le disent ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Non.

Un mot, un seul et il suffit à la rassurer. Anna Tintagel cacha son visage dans sa veste, le laissant caresser ses boucles blondes. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, Mo. Tu vaux bien mieux.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, chercha sur ses traits une trace de mensonge...

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, insista Percy Madden.

Elle guetta une mimique qui aurait dit le contraire. Il n'y en eut pas. Elle sourit et s'écarta de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Tu me chercherais aux quatre coins du monde pour te soutenir dans ta quête, taquina gentiment son fiancé.

Elle sourit de nouveau. C'était bien possible.

.

La route qui les attendait le lendemain serait longue. Ils gagnèrent leur hôtel avec l'idée de se coucher tôt. Les papiers étendus sur la table qu'Anna n'avait pas rangé changèrent leurs plans. Comme souvent, la jeune femme attrapa son ordinateur portable et une liasse de feuilles pour se lancer dans de nouvelles recherches.

\- Qui ? interrogea Percy.

\- Merlin.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait pour l'instant mis ce nom de côté.

\- Je sais que c'est le plus compliqué, il y a tellement de gens avec ce prénom, des milliers ! Néanmoins je reste persuadée qu'il nous mènera aux autres.

\- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche et je viens t'aider.

Elle l'entendit à peine tant elle était concentrée.

\- Monsieur Merlin l'Enchanteur, murmura-t-elle, à nous deux.

.

Anna avait toujours trouvé sa vie compliquée et plus encore quand elle avait commencé ses études d'histoires, qui lui permettaient aujourd'hui de vivre de l'enseignement et de conférences à travers le monde. Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une impression, sa vie _était_ compliquée ! En avoir la preuve quand elle avait rencontré Perceval lui avait ôté un lourd poids des épaules, car avant...

Tintagel. C'était lorsqu'elle avait compris que son nom n'était pas comme les autres que sa vie était devenue différente.

C'était à la faveur d'un cours sur la légende Arthurienne à l'école que tout avait commencé. Gorlois de Tintagel, duc de Cornouailles, père de Morgause, aussi appelée Anna, père adoptif de Morgane la Fée et époux de Viviane, voilà la première version de la famille liée au roi Arthur qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait appris ensuite que les liens et les noms entre chacun différaient selon les sources. Qu'importe, à ce moment là elle avait blêmi en listant les prénoms de sa famille : Gorlois, Viviane, Anna, Morgane. C'était les mêmes ! Apeurée à l'idée que la vie de cette famille puisse être la sienne (elle n'était pas des plus réjouissante), elle avait fondu en larme devant toute la classe. Elle n'avait alors que huit ans.

Les années suivantes n'avaient rien fait pour tranquilliser son esprit, sans que personne ne se rende compte de la souffrance qui était la sienne.

Ses parents s'étaient séparés pendant une courte période quand elle était petite. Ça aurait pu, _dû_ , être anecdotique. Sauf qu'un jour une dispute de ses parents lui avait appris que sa mère s'était alors consolée dans les bras du meilleur ami de son père et que neuf mois plus tard Morgane était née. Ça avait été un nouveau choc.

Viviane n'avait pas sciemment appelé sa seconde fille Morgane à cause de cet écart. Le nom Tintagel avait une telle consonance que bon nombre de leurs ancêtres avaient porté les mêmes prénoms que ceux de la légende Arthurienne sans pour autant que leur histoire y ressemble. Quant à elle, Viviane était son troisième prénom. Sarah, Meredith, Viviane Garfield était une femme comme n'importe qui, seulement son mari s'appelait Gorlois Tintagel et avait, de ce fait, décidé de l'appeler Viviane, au début par jeu, puis c'était resté.

Anna avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser les nouvelles. Le pire, selon elle, avait été la venue chez eux de la famille Pen : Greg, Lizie, Arthur et Elaine. Elle se demandait encore comme elle avait réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était. Greg Pen, une variante selon elle de Pen Draig le surnom d'Uther Pendragon, avait épousé Lizie Eigyr, Eigyr l'autre nom d'Ygerne. Ils étaient parents d'Arthur et Elaine, lesquels avaient pour demi-sœur Morgane, sa demi-sœur à elle.

Et après ça ils osaient dire qu'elle était parano à les croire des réincarnations de personnages de légende ! Son père lui avait encore dit aujourd'hui que ce n'étaient que des coïncidences. La suite de la conversation avait tourné à la dispute et elle était partie en claquant la porte.

Bien sûr que tout n'était pas pareil. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sa sœur était une jeune femme épanouie et ne souffrait pas de son histoire familiale, elle n'était pas _mauvaise_ comme celle de la légende, tout comme les autres n'avaient pas imité en tout leurs illustres homonymes. Arthur n'avait aucune ambition ou caractère de dirigeant et se plaisait dans son boulot de coursier. Il adorait ses sœurs et Anna qui le lui rendaient bien.

Oui, mais voilà, elle trouvait les coïncidences bien trop nombreuses pour encore les appeler comme tel. Anna Tintagel avait une certitude depuis ses huit ans, la Légende n'était pas qu'une légende. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi des études d'histoires, pour ça aussi qu'elle s'était lancée dans les recherches.

Anna était partie d'une idée simple, si elle trouvait d'autres personnes liées à la Table Ronde comme sa famille l'était, elle aurait la preuve que tout n'était pas résultat du hasard. Elle avait commencé par lancé ses recherches sur Merlin, illustre personnage de la légende, avant de le mettre de côté. Il lui faudrait des années pour trier tous les résultats. Elle avait donc axé sa recherche sur d'autres personnages en se fiant d'abord à leur nom. Lamorak était un nom bien plus rares que Merlin, elle n'avait mis qu'un mois pour tomber sur lui. Lamorak était le grand frère de Perceval, dans l'ère moderne comme au temps arthurien où il était un des meilleurs chevaliers après Lancelot et Tristan.

Elle n'avait pas pu rencontrer Lamorak Madden, médecin dans l'humanitaire qui se trouvait alors quelque part sur le continent africain. En revanche, elle avait réussi à joindre son frère Percy Madden et obtenir un rendez-vous. Le colosse au tempérament calme l'avait impressionné. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il travaillait dans le social alors qu'elle aurait plutôt vu dans l'armée. Au final, il s'agissait toujours d'aider les autres. Sa remarque avait touché Anna. Elle avait raison depuis le début et en avait trouvé la preuve. Percy Madden était le Perceval de la légende.

Au deuxième rendez-vous, il lui fit remarquer que même si ces idées se tenaient, tout n'était pas vrai. Elle objecta que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient différents car elle ignorait pourquoi ils "renaissaient" tous au XXIe siècle. Il accepta de de l'accompagner à une conférence sur le sujet la semaine suivante.

Au troisième rendez-vous, il nota qu'ils devaient trouver plus de personnes pour vraiment prouver la réincarnation, terme trop fort selon eux mais dont ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'équivalent acceptable. Elle accepta son aide et le dîner qu'il lui proposa.

Au sixième rendez-vous, Anna dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'histoire de Camelot ne se reproduisait pas. Les personnes étaient sensiblement les mêmes, mais leurs histoires avaient changé, sinon elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de lui ni lui d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient fiancés et partageaient les mêmes idées. Ils avaient décidé de rechercher tous ceux qui pourraient être liés à la légende. Si certains n'avaient pas été difficile à trouver à l'instar de Tristan et Iseult, d'autres se faisaient désirer.

Surtout, ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponse quant à la raison de cette "réincarnation".


	3. Tristan et Iseult

**Chapitre 3 - Tristan et Iseult  
**

.

Tristan posa la bâche à terre avec un soupir de soulagement. L'installation était terminée, le temps au beau fixe, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'étendre pour protéger la caravane. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de la bâche du tout. Il suffisait qu'il se dégage un après-midi complet pour réparer la fuite du toit. Dommage que Perceval ne soit pas là, à eux deux ils n'en auraient eu que pour une heure.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda depuis l'intérieur la voix de sa femme.

\- Oui, je récupère les clés du camion et j'arrive.

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avant de la rejoindre.

\- Tu n'es pas passé voir Marcus, fit remarquer Iseult en train de préparer le thé.

\- J'irai après.

De toute façon, le patron du cirque n'était pas à cinq minutes, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ils avaient traîné en route à cause du temps et le payaient maintenant. Cependant personne ne se plaignait du chapiteau à terminer de monter sous le cagnard et de la représentation le soir même, ce n'était pas cher payé pour une journée de repos en bord de mer.

Tristan se laissa tomber sur la banquette près d'Iseult avec soulagement. Sa compagne lui tendit la tasse de thé glacé qu'elle avait préparé. Il préférait ça à la citronnade et elle le préparait parfaitement bien.

Il n'eut que le temps de boire une gorgée, son téléphone se mit à sonner à plein volume.

\- Encore ACDC ? releva Iseult.

\- Au moins je l'entends ! ... Marcus ?

Elle secoua la tête faussement désespérée alors qu'il répondait. La sonnerie risquait de rester.

Tristan termina la conversation avec le sourire.

\- Très chère, nous avons l'aval du grand chef. Autorisation spéciale accordée de donner une représentation de notre numéro au bal de Camcal.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait refusé. C'est une excellente vitrine pour lui aussi.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est Marcus.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

L'homme était soupe-au-lait. On ne savait jamais avec lui comment les choses pouvaient tourner. Ils pouvaient se féliciter de son accord. À présent, ils devaient se préparer pour le Camcal et leur numéro de main-à-main.

\- Le bal est demain soir, réfléchit-elle. Ça nous laisse peu de temps.

\- Nous connaissons le château.

\- Je sais, même si c'était il y a deux mois, je me rappelle encore de la disposition des lieux.

\- Le problème, c'est la quête. Nous devons mettre la main sur la liste des invités.

\- Tu penses vraiment trouver l'un de nous là-bas ?

\- J'en suis convaincu.

\- Tristan...

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Anna a déteint sur moi, je suis aussi fou qu'elle...

\- Si je te croyais fou, je ne t'aurais pas épousé.

\- Cela me va droit au cœur, mon amour.

Iseult leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire amusé. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Tristan avait toujours eu ce genre de répartie. C'était bien ce dont elle était tombée amoureuse en premier. Ou peut-être était-ce la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder lors de leur première rencontre ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Une seule chose était sûre, sans lui, sa vie n'aurait eu aucun sens.

.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'adolescence. Les arts du cirque les passionnaient tous deux alors que rien dans leurs vies ne s'y rapportait, pas plus qu'elles n'étaient similaires. Elle était d'une famille bourgeoise londonienne, lui d'une famille plus modeste en bordure de la capitale. Elle avait deux frères et une sœur, lui était fils unique. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans le monde actuel, lui était parfaitement bien dans ses baskets.

Le hasard -mais l'était-ce vraiment ?- avait voulu qu'ils se rendent à la même représentation de cirque et qu'ils s'arrêtent tous deux pour regarder longuement le chapiteau avant d'entrer. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui avait engagé la conversation. Elle se souvenait en revanche parfaitement qu'il avait pris l'initiative en proposant de se revoir le jour suivant. Avoir accepté était la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise de toute sa vie, elle le savait.

Ils avaient pris ensemble la voie des arts du cirque et naturellement choisi le main-à-main comme discipline. Bien des années plus tard, leur couple était aussi connu pour ses numéros que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Un amour comme le leur, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le dire, il suffisait de les voir interagir. C'était l'Amour avec un grand A.

Grâce à ça, Anna les avait trouvés. Iseult se souvenait encore de l'éclat dans ses yeux quand la jolie blonde était venue les trouver après leur représentation. Elle s'était demandée comment cette fille avait pénétré les coulisses avant de découvrir quelques mètres derrière elle Perceval. Le géant tranquille l'avait impressionné. Quant à Tristan, il l'avait aussitôt adopté. C'était devenu par la suite un de ses meilleurs amis.

L'histoire d'Anna était surréaliste. Des réincarnations de Morgause Tintagel et Perceval ? Et eux, de Tristan et Iseult ? Elle avait bien failli éclater de rire. Seul la sévérité du moment l'en avait empêché.

Anna ne plaisantait pas. Pire, Percy Madden adhérait à sa cause et il avait tout sauf l'air d'un illuminé, d'ailleurs il appelait Anna "Mo", diminutif de Morgause. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini par quitter le chapiteau pour se rendre dans la caravane discuter. Cela avait duré toute la nuit. Au petit matin, ils étaient persuadés comme eux que leur existence n'était pas un hasard. Depuis, ils les avaient rejoints dans leur quête.

Ils n'avaient encore trouvé personne, mais ils étaient certains que d'ici vingt-quatre heures, il en serait tout autrement. Car demain soir, ils iraient au Camcal.

.

Camcal, le nom brillait sur la grille en métal barrant l'entrée du domaine. Les portes étaient encore fermées, Tristan dut sonner sur un interrupteur d'un autre âge, tout en parcourant l'immense parc arboré des yeux à travers les barreaux.

\- Tu crois que les propriétaires connaissent l'histoire du nom Camcal ?

\- Ils en sont les héritiers, je suppose donc que oui.

Le Camcal était un bal créé il y a bien des années par l'épouse franco-britannique d'un féru d'histoire. Le nom comportait deux mots, "cam", l'abréviation de Camelot et "cal" l'inversion du mot Lac dans la langue de Molière. Le clin d'œil au roi Arthur et ses chevaliers était important pour Tristan et Yseult. Malgré cela, les lieux n'avaient aucun lien avec la Légende.

\- Tu crois que nous trouverons Lancelot près du lac ? demanda Iseult en avisant l'étendue d'eau calme sur leur gauche.

\- Lancelot du Lac ? Ce serait opportun, mais n'espérons pas trop, temporisa son époux. Si nous obtenons la liste des invités, ce sera déjà très bien.

On ne tarda pas à venir les chercher pour les mener au château. Le nom était un peu exagéré, la demeure tenait plus du manoir renaissance que du château médiéval. Néanmoins, le tout avait un certain charme avec les décorations qui n'était pas sans évoquer le Moyen-Âge et les chansons de geste.

Le régisseur de la soirée terminait les réglages lumières dans une des trois vastes salles du rez-de-chaussée qui accueillerait le bal. La réputation du Camcal était telle que rares étaient les invités à se décommander. La totalité des lieux serait occupée, tant dedans que dehors. Dorénavant les invitations se limitaient à un secteur géographique précis et les propriétaires réfléchissaient à limiter à trois invitations au Camcal par personne pour pouvoir inviter davantage de monde sans augmenter la limite que les assurances et leur budget fixaient. L'invitation au bal n'était pas gratuite, mais il suffisait de dix livres pour se voir remis le précieux sésame. Les absents de dernière minute pouvaient se faire rembourser la somme après coup s'ils prévenaient les organisateurs, ce qui permettait chaque année à une poignée d'élus massés devant les grilles de pouvoir entrer sans invitation officielle.

Le régisseur avait peu de temps à leur consacrer. Même s'il était habitué des lieux, la masse de travail pour le montage son et lumière dans une demeure d'un autre siècle plus les installations extérieures nécessitait trois jours de travail, le dernier étant toujours dédié à la résolution des problèmes inopinés et aux essais lumière et son.

Tristan et Yseult avaient réglé les choses en amont. Leur numéro serait donné en extérieur, ce qui simplifiait l'installation. Ils feraient une répétition dans deux heures comme convenu. D'ici là ils seraient échauffés et se seraient appropriés les lieux. Après ça viendrait le déjeuner. Ils auraient alors tout le temps de trouver la liste des invités.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, le Camcal.** Merci pour votre suivi, à bientôt !


	4. Le Camcal

**Merci pour votre suivi ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Le Camcal  
**

.

Afféré à la préparation de leur numéro, Tristan sursauta quand la voix de sa femme retentit dans son dos.

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Iseult. Ça y est !

Passé l'instant de surprise et le temps de se reprendre -son cœur avait fait une embardée tout sauf naturelle dans sa poitrine-, Tristan fit lentement volte-face. Il ne put qu'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner sa femme extatique et remercier le revêtement antidérapant sous ses chaussettes qui leur évita une rencontre avec le sol. Il tenait vraiment à la représentation du soir et tout autant à garder son corps intact.

\- J'ai la liste ! répéta Iseult moins fort au grand bonheur de ses tympans.

\- Tu l'as ? En entier ? s'étonna Tristan.

Il avait bien vu à quel point elle était chasse gardée. Les organisateurs avaient trop peur qu'un technicien, serveur ou autre membre du personnel y ajoute un nom. Ça aurait complètement ruiné la réputation du Camcal. Sauf invitation expresse, personne ne pouvait entrer.

\- Un coup de fil de quarante cinq secondes pour monsieur-je-gère-tout-parce-que-je-suis-le-meilleur-et-pas-vous, la feuille malencontreusement laissée sur la table pendant ce temps, l'appareil photo du portable et l'art de la discrétion de ta femme ont fait des miracles. Surtout ta femme.

\- Je sais que ma femme est la meilleure, sourit-il en l'enlaçant. Bien qu'elle est en train de prendre la grosse tête à parler d'elle à la troisième personne.

\- Eh !

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dégageait faussement vexée.

\- Mais c'est ma femme et c'est la meilleure, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé, décida Iseult. Tu peux regarder la liste.

\- Déjà repéré des noms ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment.

\- Nous allons voir ça.

Il s'empara du téléphone et fit apparaître la galerie photo.

\- Sept photos pour sept pages ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en prendre davantage. Il faudra s'en contenter même si c'est flou.

\- C'est net on dirait et ça a l'air d'être classé par ordre alphabétique de nom uniquement, dommage. Alors, il y a trois colonnes par page...

\- Ça va prendre du temps, c'est ça ? devina Iseult. Parce qu'on doit refaire un point avec le régisseur d'ici cinq minutes.

\- Tout dépend si j'ai bien pris retenu mes leçons de lecture rapide. Sinon je v... Merlin ! Je l'ai !

\- Quoi !? Tu es sérieux ?

.

Ils l'avaient trouvé, enfin. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils crurent pendant quelques secondes. Puis ils se souvinrent, des centaines de Merlin que contenait le pays. Ce fut la douche froide.

\- Quelle chance que ce soit le bon ? s'attrista Iseult.

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- Au moins, tempéra-t-elle, on a une chance.

\- Oui, c'est mieux que rien. Apparemment c'est aussi le seul Merlin que nous ayons ce soir. C'est plutôt bon signe.

\- J'espère. On se penchera sur la question tout à l'heure. Le régisseur nous attend.

Ils ne purent se pencher sur la liste que bien plus tard. Elle ne leur amena guère de bonnes nouvelles. Il y avait trois Lance mais aucun Lancelot, aucune Guenièvre mais plusieurs Gwen. Quant aux autres, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà trouvé Arthur, Anna et Morgane, ils n'auraient pas pu faire le tri. Ces prénoms étaient légion parmi les centaines d'invités. À croire qu'on leur avait sciemment rendu la tâche difficile. Si le Merlin qu'ils avaient repéré n'était pas le bon, ils étaient sans doute venus pour rien. Les invités arrivaient déjà en masse au château, ils devaient se préparer. Après leur numéro seulement ils se mettraient à sa recherche.

.

Le bal battait son plein. Merlin se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin entre un groupe de soldats romains pour atteindre le buffet. Là, un samouraï l'aida à atteindre la bouteille d'eau tandis qu'une sirène lui tendait un verre. C'était vraiment un monde étrange que le Camcal.

Enfin désaltéré, il longea la longue table blanche tout en enfournant quantité de petits fours. Danser avec cette chaleur et ce costume n'était clairement pas l'idée du siècle. Il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Ce n'était pas l'air extérieur qui allait l'aider à se rafraîchir, la journée avait été particulièrement chaude, pour lui du moins puisque Freya ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait froid depuis la nuit tombée. Il maudit la pèlerine de feutre qu'il avait enfilé. Certes elle était moins ridicule que le costume de la veille, mais il avait vraiment trop chaud avec.

Son déguisement était plutôt réussi sans être trop crédible. Il était donc satisfait, ces considérations de température mise à part. Les gens comprenaient bien son idée de magicien sans le prendre vraiment pour un vieillard. Cela lui était arrivé le jour de la panne de sa voiture. Tout le monde l'avait vraiment pris pour un vieux et quelqu'un lui avait même proposé de l'aider à traverser la route. Si ce n'était pas une humiliation, Merlin trouvait que ce n'en était quand même pas loin.

Il avait abandonné Lancelot et les filles près des torches entourant les tapis où s'était produit un jongleur particulièrement doué. Les numéros qui s'enchaînaient régulièrement étaient de qualité. Il avait particulièrement aimé le numéro de main-à-main de Tristan et Iseult. Le couple l'avait touché, tout comme ses amis. Freya avait lancé qu'ils portaient bien leur nom et qu'elle donnerait cher pour savoir si leur histoire ressemblait à celle de la Légende. Son frère avait commis l'erreur de l'inviter à leur demander. Il tentait maintenant de la retenir alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix gagner la zone réservée au personnel pour leur poser la question. Merlin avait profité du moment pour s'éclipser.

Il trouva un coin tranquille au premier étage du château/manoir/maison qui accueillait le Camcal non loin de l'espace réservé au personnel. Un couloir désert, pas suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'un couple l'ait monopolisé, était barré d'une banderole, n'octroyant un espace que deux mètres sur deux. C'était amplement suffisant pour une personne seule cherchant à souffler comme Merlin.

Il eut la bonne surprise de sentir passer une légère brise. Avec l'impression de revivre, il inspira de grandes goulées d'air frais. Enfin la température semblait revenir à un niveau normal. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'enlever plusieurs épaisseurs finalement. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de devoir tout tenir dans les mains jusqu'à la fin du bal.

Il se demandait si Lancelot avait pu retenir sa sœur ou si Freya était déjà en train de harceler de questions les acrobates quand la lumière s'éteignit. L'obscurité, brutale, surprit tout le monde. Il y eut des hoquets de surprise, quelques cris de terreur et, aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, le courant revint. Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, une douzaine d'individus vêtus de noirs firent irruption au centre du grand hall. Par réflexe, Merlin fit quelques pas en arrière et gagna le fond du couloir avec d'autres. Foulards et cagoules sur le visage, matraques, batte de baseball et autres joyeusetés en main, le groupe n'était pas là pour faire la fête, preuve en était les agents de sécurité sur leurs talons.

Les organisateurs avaient plus ou moins prévu le problème. La sécurité réussi à circonscrire la plupart du groupe dans un angle de la vaste salle, aidé par quelques jeunes motivés et furieux qu'on vienne gâcher leur soirée. Quatre réussirent à franchir le barrage. Ils coupèrent à travers la foule et s'engagèrent dans le grand escalier. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes quand l'escalier se sépara en deux. Le groupe qui partit à droite se fit rattraper par un gorille, un hockeyeur et un général romain. Les autres purent progresser sans problème en ouvrant le passage à la simple vue des poignards qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un couloir, repoussant quelques invités jusqu'au mur du fond. Au grand désespoir de Merlin, ils choisirent le dernier endroit qu'il aurait pu imaginer : _son_ _couloir_.

.

Tristan et Iseult venaient de rencontrer Freya quand les plombs sautèrent. La jeune femme était parvenue à gagner la zone du personnel et leurs loges malgré son déguisement et la sécurité, suivie de ses deux amis. Elle était survoltée et l'alcool ne pouvait être responsable puisque la soirée l'interdisait, un autre point qui faisait sa réputation, particulièrement auprès des parents.

\- Freya ! appela le jeune homme derrière elle. Ça suffit !

\- Je veux seulement leur parler, Lance...

 _Clac._

La coupure d'électricité coupa son élan.

\- Ça, c'est un problème, commenta-t-elle dans le noir.

 _Clac._

Quelqu'un près du disjoncteur à quelques mètres de la loge avait remis le courant. Des cris leur parvinrent de l'intérieur du château.

\- Je suppose que ça explique comment on est arrivé là si facilement, nota la jeune femme.

\- Freya !

\- Oh, ça va, frangin ! Désolée pour lui, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des acrobates. Il fait son grand frère, vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Freya, ça suffit ! Nous n'avons rien à faire là et je suis persuadé qu'ils aimeraient nous voir partir !

\- Mais on n'a pas encore discuté !

\- Lancelot a raison Freya, on ne devrait pas être là. Je suis aussi inquiète pour Merlin. Il devrait être dans la grande salle et on ne sait pas ce qui s'y passe.

À l'entente des prénoms, Tristan et Iseult échangèrent un regard victorieux. Ils les avaient trouvés !


	5. Un problème, des ennuis

**La suite n'aura pas été longue à attendre.** Même s'il y a peu de review, je vois dans les stats que vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire. **Merci à tous !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Un problème, des ennuis  
**

.

Merlin n'aimait pas ce qui se profilait. Mais alors pas du tout !

Les deux loubards qui approchaient de lui étaient apparemment les plus antipathiques du groupe, les plus dangereux aussi. Ils avaient sorti des couteaux dont la longueur de la lame tenait plus du couteau de boucher que du canif, voire de l'épée vu sa taille pour l'un d'entre eux. Merlin n'avait aucune envie de finir découper en rondelles par des types cinglés. Ou peut-être ne l'étaient-ils pas tant que ça vu leurs regards froids et déterminés quand il les aperçut. Génial, c'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait, ils étaient visiblement parfaitement conscients de leur situation.

À ce moment là, le jeune homme comprit une chose. Qui que soit ces types et même s'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, ils venaient de le reconnaître. Point supplémentaire, ils avaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Merlin ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, il tourna les talons et partit à toute vitesse vers l'escalier de service à l'autre bout du couloir. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à les distancer.

Ou pas.

Sa main avait atteint le chambranle de la porte quand il sentit une main l'attraper par le col et le tirer en arrière.

\- Viens par là toi, ordonna la voix glaciale du plus grand des deux.

Misère, son heure était venue. L'homme levait déjà son arme vers lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Ses mains ne feraient jamais le poids face à la lame parfaitement affutée. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu profiter pleinement de la soirée et qu'il allait mourir dans ce costume ridicule.

Inconsciemment, Merlin ferma les yeux.

\- Ah !

Le cri ne venait pas de lui. Merlin ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir ahuri l'échauffourée entre ses agresseurs et son sauveur. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Plutôt grand, la capuche d'un sweat sur la tête, son sauveur venait d'envoyer valser au sol les deux gorilles par quelques coups bien placés qui les laissèrent gémissant et blessés sur le parquet.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, son sauveur quitta les lieux par le même escalier qu'il voulait emprunter un peu plus tôt. Merlin le vit grimper les marches alors qu'arrivaient d'en bas ses amis. Ils considérèrent interloqués les deux affreux en train d'être récupérés par la sécurité.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es mis au karaté sans nous le dire ?

\- Non.

\- Merlin...

\- Freya, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne comprends même pas ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés à terre tous seuls ?

\- Non, il y avait... ce gars. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il a... enfin c'est lui qui a fait ça. Il est parti. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

\- Non. Tu veux dire qu'il est monté au lieu de descendre ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide !

\- Freya, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? coupa son frère.

\- Lancelot a raison, on devrait partir d'ici, ajouta Gwen.

La sécurité ne leur avait pas adressé la parole. Les agents semblaient aussi avoir vu le sauveur de Merlin et s'inquiétaient davantage de lui et de leurs prisonniers plutôt qu'un jeune déguisé en magicien. Le concerné adhérait pour sa part à l'idée de ses amis. Il attrapa Freya par les épaules et la poussa vers l'escalier de service.

\- On parlera plus tard. Mieux vaut s'en aller.

Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée sans croiser personne. L'agitation était localisée dans la grande salle et près des points techniques. Ils cherchaient la sortie quand ils se heurtèrent au couple d'acrobates.

\- ...te rappelle, disait Tristan au téléphone. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Anna. À plus tard.

Merlin trouva que le sourire qu'ils affichaient était étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils leur barraient le passage.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama l'acrobate. Iseult avait raison en disant que vous alliez redescendre par là. J'étais prêt à vous suivre.

\- Nous suivre ? Pour quelle raison ? interrogea Lancelot qui trouvait cette soirée de plus en plus étrange.

Les époux échangèrent un regard. Iseult hocha la tête.

\- Tristan va vous expliquer, dit-elle. Il est temps de partir d'ici. Je vous laisse avec lui, je récupère nos affaires et je vous retrouve à la sortie.

\- Je sais qu'on était d'accord pour partir et que je voulais absolument vous parler, commença Freya alors qu'Iseult disparaissait, mais même moi je trouve ça bizarre.

\- Je sais, compatit Tristan. Ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois.

\- La première fois que quoi ? s'agaça Lancelot. Tout ceci ne veut rien dire.

L'acrobate leva une main puis les désigna.

\- Lancelot, Merlin, Tristan, Iseult... ça fait beaucoup de noms qui rappelle la légende arthurienne. Et si je vous dis que je connais Perceval, Morgause, Morgane, Arthur et le reste de la famille Pendragon, vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de vous parler. Même pour la plus carthésienne des personnes, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

\- Et donc ?

\- Un verre dans un coin tranquille pour en discuter, ça vous dit ? Je vous assure qu'une fois nos explications terminées, ni Iseult ni moi ne tenteront de vous retenir.

Les quatre amis se concertèrent. Leur soirée n'était pas complètement fichue, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'éterniser au Camcal. Un endroit au calme pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer et les propos des acrobates ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Ils emboîtèrent le pas à Tristan vers l'extérieur.

.

Merlin ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais se retrouver dans un pub pour finir cette soirée lui plaisait moyennement. Peut-être était-ce leurs costumes ou les bières devant eux. Peut-être aussi l'attitude de Tristan et Iseult ou bien de Freya et Lancelot y était-elle pour quelque chose. Finalement, quand les acrobates commencèrent à parler de réincarnations de personnages de légende, il se dit que c'était en fait cette soirée surréaliste qui était la cause de son malaise. Pas parce qu'il les prenait pour des illuminés. Non, en fait c'était le contraire. Il les croyait. Les réincarnations n'étaient pas si dingues que ça. Et c'était bien là le problème...

\- Merlin ? s'inquiéta Gwen quand il devint évident qu'il ne faisait plus attention à la conversation. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme battit des paupières plusieurs fois en émergeant de ses pensées. Ses amis et le couple s'étaient tus et le regardaient inquiet. Il les observa sans comprendre, comme si leur venue dans le pub était oubliée.

\- Tu étais parti loin, mon ami, expliqua Tristan face à son regard perdu.

Freya fut moins compatissante, obnubilée par les nouvelles apportées par Iseult et son mari.

\- Tu as écouté ce qu'ils ont dit au moins ?

\- Les réincarnations, tout ça, oui, j'ai suivi.

\- Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ?

\- Si.

\- Si ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais ne pas les croire rendrait ça encore plus dingue.

\- Tu vas bien ? répéta Gwen toujours soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as failli mourir ce soir, Merlin.

\- Je sais, j'y étais.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- Moi non plus, je t'assure.

\- Quelqu'un a compris ce qui c'était passé exactement d'ailleurs ? demanda Lancelot.

Ils évoquèrent tour à tour ce qu'ils savaient, Merlin terminant le tour de table. Il raconta son agression et l'arrivée de son mystérieux sauveur. Il ne savait pas qui étaient les uns et les autres, mais il avait une certitude.

\- Ils m'ont reconnu, ceux qui m'ont agressé. Sinon je crois qu'ils auraient passé leur chemin.

\- Cela voudrait dire qu'ils te cherchaient. Ce serait même la seule explication logique, jugea Lancelot. Ils essayaient peut-être d'échapper à la sécurité, mais qu'ils aient choisi l'endroit où tu te trouvais...

\- Était une coïncidence, assura Merlin. C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis sûr. C'est possible qu'ils me cherchaient puisqu'ils m'ont reconnu, mais ils ne savaient pas où j'étais. Et rien ne dit que j'étais la seule personne qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Si ce que Tristan et Iseult disent est vrai et, j'ignore pourquoi mais j'en suis convaincu, alors toi aussi tu devais être leur cible ce soir, tout comme eux et peut-être même Gwen ou Freya.

\- Ton sauveur était peut-être impliqué aussi. Vu son attitude, ce serait tout aussi cohérent.

\- Oui, mais il est dans l'autre camp. Et nous, je ne sais pas trop où on se situe.

\- Attendez une seconde, les interrompit Freya. Vous vous rendez compte que vous inventez une histoire à partir de rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Même si je crois Iseult et Tristan, ça reste complètement fou. Et carrément effrayant !

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? demanda son frère.

\- Plutôt que se perdre en conjectures, si on rencontrait Anna ? C'est d'elle que tout est parti si j'ai bien compris.

\- Je suis d'accord, enchérit Gwen. Le plus simple maintenant est de tous nous rencontrer. Peut-être qu'ainsi nous obtiendrons des réponses.

\- D'accord, agréa Merlin, mais je veux savoir une chose avant. Qui ne croit pas cette histoire de réincarnation ?

Personne ne se manifesta.

\- Donc on est tous fous. Génial.


	6. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 6 - Retrouvailles**

.

Ils se rencontrèrent dans le bar-restaurant où travaillait Gwen deux jours plus tard. C'était un lieu convivial qui n'était pas sans rappeler les diners américains avec les banquettes de cuir beige près d'une vaste baie vitrée côté entrée. Excentré, il accueillait les gens de passage comme les habitués.

L'après-midi était bien entamé et les lieux étaient tranquilles. Ils pourraient discuter dans être gênés. Si besoin Gwen fermerait l'établissement, le gérant ne lui en tiendrait pas à rigueur à cette heure creuse. Les cuisiniers étaient partis, ils ne reviendraient pas avant plusieurs heures pour le service du soir. Et puis le groupe payait ses consommations.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas tous en même temps. Sous le regard attentif d'Anna, la première arrivée évidemment, ils firent connaissance avec l'étrange impression de ne pas être des étrangers comme ils l'étaient pourtant les uns pour les autres.

Cela commença par Arthur et Gwen. Ils restèrent là à se regarder un long moment avant de commencer à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Freya eut la même impression qu'Anna quand elle arriva, le couple de légende était en train se reformer. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre mais il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Un peu comme Merlin et Morgane. Leurs regards se croisèrent sur le parking tandis qu'ils quittaient leur véhicule, s'accrochèrent. Il fallut l'arrivée de Tristan et Iseult pour perturber le moment et les amener à entrer, sans quoi ils seraient restés à se faire face en silence encore longtemps.

Anna enlaça Perceval à ses côtés, à la fois victorieuse et pleine de joie. Elle avait dû insister pour faire venir Arthur et leur sœur mais, cette fois ça y était, ils étaient réunis.

.

Ils commencèrent pas un tour de table. Chacun leur tour, ils se présentèrent. Anna voulait les nom, prénom, famille et emploi de chacun. Merlin et ses amis commencèrent les premiers à se plier à l'exercice.

\- Je suis Merlin Rys, étudiant en médecine, fils de Balinor et Unith. Pas de frère et sœur.

\- Je m'appelle Gwen, enchaîna son amie, mon père, Tom, a toujours dit que c'était le diminutif de Guenièvre. J'ai un frère, Elyan, qui est chaudronnier. Notre mère Claire est morte il y a quelques années. Je suis serveuse ici.

\- Freya Ban, poursuivit son amie, la sœur de Lance ici présent que nous appelons tous Lancelot. Je suis l'ex de Merlin et mon frère celui de Gwen. J'ai repris l'herboristerie de la famille, lui est flic. Nos parents ? Je doute qu'ils viennent de la légende. Ils s'appellent Reth et Angela.

\- Ban était le père de Lancelot dans la légende, précisa son frère avant de laisser la parole.

\- Je suis Iseult, épouse de Tristan. Nos noms de famille et notre métier d'acrobates n'ont aucun lien avec la légende.

\- La seule chose qui en a, ajouta Tristan, ce sont nos prénoms et l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

Anna acquiesça. Pour avoir épluché leur vie, elle pouvait l'attester. C'était à elle de prendre la parole, mais elle laissa son tour à son compagnon.

\- Percy Madden, frère de Lamorak. Je travaille comme assistant social, Lam' est médecin dans l'humanitaire.

\- Dans la légende, Lamorak et Perceval sont également frères, expliqua Anna. Moi on m'appelle aussi Morgause, nom de famille Tintagel. Sarah, Meredith, Viviane Garfield dite "Viviane" a épousé Gorlois Tintagel, qui sont mes parents aujourd'hui comme dans la légende. Morgane est la ville de Viviane et Greg Pen. Celui-ci est marié à Lizie Eigyr et leurs enfants sont Arthur et Elaine, qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Greg Pen est une variante de Pen Draig selon moi, le surnom d'Uther Pendragon, et Eigyr est l'autre nom d'Ygerne.

\- J'adore ta façon de résumer les choses simplement, ironisa Morgane. Tu as oublié de préciser que tu es historienne et que je suis toujours à la fac, j'apprends les langues. Quant à Arthur...

\- Je suis coursier, dit-il, tout simplement.

\- Donc, déclara Freya, si je résume, à part moi, vous êtes tous des réincarnations des héros de légende.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'une Freya dans la légende, confirma Anna. Mais si ici tu es la sœur de Lancelot, je ne vois qu'une explication, tu es la dame du Lac.

\- C'est un raccourci un peu limite !

\- C'est ça où tu n'as rien avoir avec "nous", ce qui est toujours possible. Gwen n'a pas Yvain comme frère ni Léodagan comme père. J'ai le sentiment que tous les "héros" ne sont pas de retour car ils n'ont pas existé ou ils n'avaient pas à revenir.

\- Donc je ne suis personne et je peux me la couler douce ?

\- Aucune chance, trancha son frère anéantissant ses espoirs, je suis persuadé que tu es la dame du Lac.

\- Tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ?

\- Ta fascination pour le lac près de chez nous, que tu sois ma sœur, mon intime conviction, je te laisse choisir.

\- J'ajouterai, dit Anna, que le lac près de chez vous est l'un de ceux que Perceval et moi avons identifié comme possible Avalon.

\- Ne cherchez plus, c'est celui-là. Merlin peut passer des heures à le contempler et je ne vaux pas mieux. Il nous attire comme un aimant depuis toujours. Pas vrai, petite sœur ?

\- J'admets, toutes les choses que vous avez dites sont des raisons suffisantes.

L'idée d'être la dame du Lac n'était pas si mal, d'ailleurs.

\- Et vous, enchaîna-t-elle à l'adresse de Morgane et Arthur, vous êtes convaincus par tout ça ?

\- Pas au début, confessa Arthur. Mais Anna nous l'a seriné assez souvent. Quand elle a parlé de vous tous, j'ai commencé à la croire. Et maintenant que nous sommes tous là...

\- Ce serait encore plus incroyable de ne pas y croire, termina Morgane. J'ai aussi ce sentiment.

\- Si je vous dis que nous avons une mission à remplir, vous me croyez aussi ? demanda Anna.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour rien, trancha Tristan. C'est évident. La question c'est de savoir pourquoi.

\- Et contre qui, ajouta Iseult. N'oublions pas ce qui s'est passé au Camcal. Nous avons des ennemis qui, eux, savent qui nous sommes. Nous devrons les affronter mais nous ignorons leur objectif et leur identité. J'ajouterai que même si nous sommes des réincarnations, je doute que les "chevaliers" sachent aujourd'hui manier une épée.

\- Quand on y réfléchit, on a bien des magiciens avec nous mais qui ne savent pas faire de magie, songea Lancelot. Seulement si on doit affronter des types du même acabit que ceux du Camcal ou pire... Merlin l'Enchanteur sans ses pouvoirs, ça risque d'être un problème à votre avis ?

\- S'il était, _est_ , vraiment magicien, il retrouvera ses pouvoirs, certifia Anna.

\- Où ? Dans une pochette surprise ? railla Freya.

\- Dans l'Antre de Cristal. C'est le berceau de la magie dans la vallée des Rois Déchus, énonça Merlin à la surprise générale.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je le sais.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il était sûr de lui. C'était comme si le fait d'être tous ensemble lui ramenait un savoir qu'il ignorait avoir appris.

\- Reste un problème, où sont cette vallée et cette antre ? interrogea Freya. Car rien ne porte ce nom aujourd'hui en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Sauf si on sait où chercher ! rappela Anna.

\- Et donc ?

\- J'ai relevé tous les lieux possibles et imaginables liés à la Légende. Perceval a un don pour identifier les noms et les traduire.

\- Blablabla, coupa sa sœur. Si tu en venais au fait ?

\- Nous avons établi une carte. Avec l'ajout d'Avalon je crois pouvoir dire où se trouve cette Antre de Cristal.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

\- Merlin vient bien de nous apprendre qu'elle était le berceau de la magie sans savoir comment il le sait, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus étrange.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, si on est des réincarnations, ça veut dire qu'on est identique ? Que je suis la méchante de l'histoire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer tout le monde, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Non justement. On est là pour corriger ce qui a raté la première fois, la rassura Anna.

\- Donc je suis "gentille" cette fois ?

\- On l'est tous.

\- Dans ce cas qui sont les méchants ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en sais rien !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement qu'avec la réincarnation on a une chance de se racheter et de corriger l'histoire mais sans avoir le moindre souvenir de nos vies passées. Dire ce qu'on doit affronter aujourd'hui est donc difficile. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'explications.

\- Génial.

\- Je t'accorde que les raisons de notre retour sont assez obscures. Je n'ai que des suppositions et rien qui tienne bien la route.

\- Il y en a une pourtant !?

\- Oui, c'est une certitude. J'ai aussi de fortes présomption que _qui_ ou _quoi_ qui nous ait fait revenir est important, sans doute même capital dans cette histoire.

\- Sauf qu'on ne sait rien et qu'on a aucun moyen de changer les choses.

\- Eh bien, on sait déjà ce qui est arrivé au Camcal.

\- Autant dire rien.

\- Nous trouverons des réponses dans l'Antre de Cristal.

\- J'espère, sinon ce sera un gros problème.

\- Ne sois pas défaitiste, tu veux ?

* * *

 **NdA :** C'est bon, ils sont réunis. Mais il en manque... Des idées, des envies pour la suite, envie du prochain chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à le partager !


	7. Lieu de réunion

**NdA :** C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous suivez l'histoire, merci ! Aujourd'hui rendez-vous dans la vallée des Rois Déchus avec des randonneurs et un invité surprise que vous connaissez bien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Lieu de réunion  
**

.

Anna n'avait pas pu les emmener tout de suite à l'Antre de Cristal. Même si tous étaient prêts à la croire, ils avaient des vies bien remplies. Se déplacer jusqu'à une grotte perdue en pleine forêt n'était pas dans leurs priorités. Trouver une date qui convenait à chacun n'était pas non plus chose aisée. Il se passa trois semaines après leur rencontre dans le bar avant qu'ils se retrouvent.

Entre temps, Gwen, Arthur, Morgane et Merlin avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Happé par le travail, Lancelot avait seulement pu échanger avec Anna et Perceval de temps à autre tandis que Freya avait choisi d'accompagner Tristan et Iseult durant un bref moment de leur tournée circassienne.

Lorsque vint le jour tant attendu, Anna était surexcitée.

\- Nous allons enfin savoir ! serinait-elle à Perceval en se préparant. J'en suis convaincue ! Tu vas voir, nous saurons tout ce soir.

Plus réservé, son compagnon attendait de voir ce qui se passerait dans l'Antre de Cristal. Aux dires de Merlin, les magiciens retrouveraient seulement leurs pouvoirs, rien d'autre. Et ceci en admettant qu'il ait dit vrai.

Le portable d'Anna sonna.

\- Mo...

\- Lis-le pour moi ! Je n'ai le temps.

Elle était occupée à remplir un sac de randonnée de toutes sortes d'affaires, même les plus improbables. Perceval avait renoncé à la raisonner.

\- Elaine ne viendra pas, dit-il en lisant le message reçu.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, elle est trop petite.

\- Elle a douze ans.

\- Ce qui, pour ses parents, est trop jeune pour la confier à ses frère et sœur. On lui racontera.

Elle leva son sac plein à craquer.

\- Outch. C'est plus lourd que je croyais. Tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plaît !

Perceval ne résistait jamais à son regard insistant. Avec un léger soupir pour la forme, il jeta le sac sur son épaule.

.

Adossé à la voiture, Arthur dévorait Gwen du regard. Il était arrivé avec Morgane au lieu de rendez-vous en même temps que Merlin, Gwen et son frère Elyan.

\- Va lui parler au lieu de la dévisager, l'invita Morgane. Sinon elle risque de finir par te prendre pour un fou.

\- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'elle te lance quand tu as le dos tourné.

\- Oui mais...

\- Tu es Arthur Pendragon et c'est Guenièvre ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Déjà ça reste à prouver. Ensuite, je te rappelle que la fin de leur histoire n'est pas vraiment heureuse.

\- Elle a quitté Lancelot il y a un moment. Quant à la Légende, ce n'est qu'une légende justement. Et puis tu as entendu Anna, c'est notre seconde chance.

\- Peut-être.

\- Par Albion, vas-y !

Morgane n'utilisait l'expression inventée par sa sœur que lorsqu'elle était à bout de patience. Arthur jugea plus prudent de l'écouter.

.

De leur côté, Gwen et Merlin cherchait à convaincre Elyan.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

\- On te l'a déjà expliqué, s'agaça sa sœur. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

\- Tu étais d'accord quand nous en avons parlé avec Freya et Lancelot, lui rappela Merlin.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire tu auras fait une bonne balade et rencontré de nouveaux amis.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont ce type te regarde.

\- Arthur ? s'étonna Gwen.

\- On dirait un prédateur.

\- Un homme amoureux, corrigea Merlin. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'aimer Gwen.

\- Si.

\- Tu m'énerves ! explosa Gwen.

Elle fit volte-face pour s'éloigner. Traîner Elyan au milieu de la forêt n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait pour entendre ses commentaires désobligeants. Faire un petit tour des environs lui calmerait les nerfs ou son frère risquait de ne pas rentrer intact chez lui.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur.

\- J'arrive au mauvais moment.

\- Non, au contraire. On part en éclaireur avant l'arrivée des autres ? proposa-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

\- Heu... oui.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, au désespoir d'Elyan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Morgane qui les avait rejoints, il ne lui fera aucun mal. Il est trop idiot pour ça. Gentil, mais idiot.

Anna et Perceval arrivèrent à ce moment précis, stoppant l'échange. Ils étaient suivis de Tristan, Iseult et Freya. Celle-ci descendit blanche comme un linge de leur voiture.

\- Sympa le chemin pour venir. On aurait dû prévoir les 4x4.

Après les petites toutes goudronnées en lacets, ils avaient dû emprunter un chemin de terre chaotique pour atteindre le semblant de parking d'où partaient quelques chemins de randonnées. D'après les cartes qu'ils avaient, il les quitteraient rapidement pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Cela ne la gênait pas de marcher, elle avait l'habitude. En revanche elle avait le mal des transports. Leur arrivée jusque ici avait été une torture.

\- Ton frère n'est pas là ? s'étonna Elyan.

\- Il arrive. Il a eu un imprévu au boulot, il fallait qu'il leur fausse compagnie.

Ils prirent le temps de s'équiper et de revérifier la carte. Entre temps Gwen et Arthur furent de retour main dans la main.

\- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, jugea Anna.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, enchérit sa sœur. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Au lieu de parler, si tu allais voir Merlin ? J'ai l'impression que le courant passe bien entre vous.

\- C'est prématuré, Mo.

\- Vu comment il te regarde, on ne dirait pas.

Morgane se défendit de quoi que se soit entre eux. Lancelot en profita pour faire son arrivée.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, reprocha sa sœur. En plus tu étais à moto !

\- Je sais, mais ça fait circuit de cross dans la forêt. Et j'ai dû semer les collègues.

\- Plains-toi.

\- Mal au cœur, petite sœur ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, intervint Morgane, mais tu es sûr de les avoir semé Lancelot ?

Il lui parvenait aux oreilles un bruit de moteur qui fut bien vite audible par tous. Il était inutile de se cacher avec leurs véhicules bien en vue. Ils se contentèrent d'attendre l'arrivée du mystérieux poursuivant.

Émergea une citadine grise au détour du chemin. Un homme tiré à quatre épingle était au volant. Il portait un costume impeccable de couleur noir complètement inadapté au lieu. Il eut l'air aussi surpris qu'eux quand il les découvrit.

\- Maître ? interrogea Lancelot quand il quitta son véhicule.

\- Inspecteur Ban.

\- Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Vous ?

\- Vous allez trouver ça ridicule.

\- Dites toujours. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je pense.

\- Je ne vous suivais pas pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon client.

\- Bien sûr. Vous vouliez faire une promenade peut-être ?

\- Non ! Je...

\- Expliquez-vous ! s'agaça Freya en rejoignant son frère. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Votre sœur, j'imagine.

\- Répondez.

L'avocat réajusta son col et sa cravate, clairement mal à l'aise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour se donner contenance.

\- Vous allez rire...

\- On est mort de rire, c'est clair, railla Freya.

Il l'ignora pour s'adresser au policier.

\- Je vous ai entendu au téléphone parler de cet endroit. La vallée des Rois Déchus est un nom qui m'est familier. Je devais venir voir par moi-même.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? questionna cette fois Anna.

L'avocat se détourna, un peu surpris de son ton vindicatif. Il prit le temps de détailler la jeune femme blonde habillée en vue d'un trek plutôt qu'une promenade.

\- Quelqu'un m'en a parlé un jour, lâcha-t-il au bout de longues secondes de silence.

\- Qui ?

\- Un homme qui m'a sauvé d'un mauvais pas. J'ignore son nom. Il a mis à terre trois truands armés avant de me dire d'aller plutôt dans la vallée des Rois Déchus que les ruelles sombres londoniennes et il est parti. Jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais jamais trouvée. Elle était comme inexistante.

\- L'homme qui vous a sauvé, comment était-il ?

\- De ma taille, mais plus costaud, genre militaire. Les cheveux courts, même si c'est difficile de juger puisqu'il portait une capuche, et une barbe de quelques jours.

\- Le même qui m'a sauvé, dit Merlin.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu son visage, dit Lancelot perplexe.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre, concéda-t-il mais... quelles sont les chances ? Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis le Camcal.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Gwen qui s'était approchée. Je n'étais pas sûr jusque là car ça fait longtemps mais... tu es Léon First, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'avocat fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Gwen !? La fille de Claire ?

\- Oui, et voici Elyan mon frère, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. C'est si loin.

L'avocat s'approcha d'eux médusé. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'eux apparemment, même s'il semblait avoir un peu de mal à les reconnaître.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer? demanda Morgane.

\- Notre mère était la nourrice de Léon quand nous étions petits, expliqua Gwen. Cela fait au moins quinze ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

\- Plutôt vingt, corrigea l'intéressé avec le sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

\- Tu ne nous croiras jamais si on te le dit, assura Elyan.

\- Essayez toujours.

\- Je propose que quelqu'un lui passe des affaires de marche, dit alors Anna. S'il est là, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien.


	8. L'Antre de Cristal

**Chapitre 8 - L'Antre de Cristal**

.

Léon First accepta de les suivre dans leur quête de l'Antre de Cristal. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à leur histoire. Cependant il voulait voir cette vallée des Rois Déchus et refusait de passer à côté de l'occasion de parler à Gwen et Elyan.

\- Tu es serveuse alors ?

\- Oui, et je réfléchis à avoir mon propre restaurant.

\- C'est un excellent projet !

\- Lèche-botte, siffla Arthur quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Jaloux, petit frère ? s'amusa Morgane.

\- Que vient faire un avocat dans cette histoire ?

\- Qui sait ? Il était peut-être un preux chevalier dans son ancienne vie ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est lié à la légende ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Morgane, Sire, vous êtes jaloux.

\- Merlin, pour l'amour du ciel peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Et n'emploie pas ce ton, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 90 ans.

\- Vous êtes mon roi, rappela le jeune homme tout sourire.

\- Cela reste encore à prouver.

\- Il n'a pas tort, approuva Freya derrière eux, nous n'avons eu aucune preuve jusqu'à présent.

\- Nous en aurons bientôt, certifia Tristan, soyez en sûrs.

.

Ils avancèrent plusieurs heures sur des terrains souvent en pente jalonnés de feuilles mortes et de mousse. Impossible de dire où ils se trouvaient. Seuls Anna, Perceval et Lancelot, en tête, parvenaient encore à se repérer.

À la troisième halte, même les plus endurants ressentaient la fatigue.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est par là ? s'inquiéta Morgane. Je trouve qu'on a marché plus que prévu.

\- C'est à cause du terrain, expliqua Perceval, dans la réalité nous n'avons pas parcouru une distance aussi grande que nous le pensons.

\- Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin ?

\- Moins de deux kilomètres. L'ancienne vallée est complètement arborée, il nous faudra être attentif où nous passerons près de l'Antre sans la voir.

\- Des grottes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici, confirma Anna.

\- Et si on se perd ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, mais j'ai un téléphone satellite pour joindre les secours si besoin.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a un réseau monstre par ici, approuva Freya après un regard pour son portable.

\- Ça va, maître First ? demanda Arthur. Vous ne regrettez pas trop d'être venu ?

L'avocat était à bout de souffle et ne pouvait plus discuter avec Gwen depuis un moment, à la grande satisfaction du jeune homme. Il agita la main pour dire qu'il allait bien, mais il avait hâte que tout cela se termine. La perspective de devoir effectuer ensuite le chemin en sens inverse l'effrayait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi plusieurs membres du groupe portaient de quoi dormir à la belle étoile.

.

Ils reprirent leur chemin d'un pas lent. Le terrain descendait à présent et la pente était abrupte. Merlin rejoignit les premiers et passa bientôt devant pour les guider. Il se souvenait du chemin, plat dorénavant. Morgane l'imita, en proie au même sentiment bien que moins prononcé. Le temps avait modifié le paysage, mais ils savaient où aller.

Au détour d'une barrière rocheuse, Merlin s'arrêta face à une paroi recouverte de végétation.

\- C'est là.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Anna circonspecte.

Perceval et elle avaient situé la vallée, mais ils pensaient l'Antre plus au nord, près de vestiges médiévaux.

\- Oui, dit-il, c'est là.

Lancelot, Tristan et Perceval dégagèrent du lierre une immense surface de roche. Aucun signe n'indiquait autre chose qu'une paroi granitique. Il y avait de nombreuses aspérités, mais rien qui ne permit aisément son ascension.

\- Le passage a été caché, expliqua Merlin.

\- Par toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

Il posa ses mains sur la roche. Rien ne se passa.

\- Comment entre-t-on ?

\- Venez tous poser vos mains comme moi.

Sans y croire, ils obéirent. Même Léon accepta de poser ses mains sur la paroi alors qu'il trouvait le geste ridicule.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis Freya osa parler alors que rien ne se passait.

\- Merlin tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je suis Merlin, murmura-t-il à la roche sans se soucier d'elle, s'il te plaît, ouvre-toi, laisse-nous passer.

Ils attendirent encore sans que rien ne se produise. Avec un soupir désabusé, Merlin posa le front contre la roche.

 _\- Je t'en prie..._ implora-t-il en silence. _  
_

Il n'y eut rien au début, puis un léger vrombissement.

\- Merlin, ça a a bougé ! s'exclama Lancelot. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était comme lorsqu'il devait se concentrer sur un sujet difficile à la fac. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide.

Ses amis crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir. Son regard sembla soudain très loin, puis il parla. C'étaient des mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une couleur dorée et la roche devant eux disparut.

Merlin l'Enchanteur était de retour devant l'Antre de Cristal.

.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire de manière unanime qu'on croit tous à cette histoire de réincarnation maintenant, résuma Freya devant l'entrée de la grotte qui venait de se découvrir, ou au moins à la magie. Pas vrai, maître ?

Elle regardait Léon First d'un air insistant. L'avocat acquiesça sans en revenir. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était passé de son travail d'avocat tranquille ce matin à crapahuter dans la forêt pour une histoire de fou cet après-midi.

Le sentiment d'incompréhension était partagé. Le XXIe siècle et des esprits cartésiens rendaient difficiles ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. D'accord, ils croyaient que la réincarnation était véridique, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore _la_ _preuve_ tant attendue. Enfin de là à assister à un tour de magie en direct... Et puis c'était quoi l'éclair doré dans les yeux de Merlin ? Et cette langue bizarre qu'il avait utilisé ?

Merlin lui-même peinait à en revenir. Face à un regard menaçant de Lancelot qui tenait à ce qu'on laisse son ami en paix, ils turent leurs questions. Il était temps d'avancer.

.

Merlin menait le groupe. Il avait une lampe torche à la main tout comme Perceval, Freya et Elyan. Ils avancèrent sur leurs gardes, oppressé par la roche environnantes. Ils finirent par apercevoir une lueur bleuté à l'angle du tunnel. Merlin éteignit la torche, les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Ils avancèrent avec prudence et fascination dans la grotte ornée de cristaux. Ils comprenaient son nom à présent. L'endroit incitait au respect. Pas un n'osait émettre un son et il leur semblait hors de propos d'élever la voix. Quand Merlin prit la parole, ce fut donc dans un chuchotement.

\- L'Antre de Cristal, le berceau de la magie. C'est ici que tout est arrivé.

\- Tout ? demanda Gwen.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs, juste des impressions.

Il avança dans la grotte. Sa main toucha un cristal, qui s'illumina quand il la retira. Il recula jusqu'au centre de la grotte et invita ses compagnons à en faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Lancelot.

\- On attend.

\- On attend quoi.

\- Ça.

L'ensemble des cristaux s'illuminèrent. La lumière devint bientôt si vive qu'ils durent fermer les yeux, éblouis. Quand elle diminua, ils rouvrirent les paupières sur des images défilant dans chaque cristal.

\- C'est nous, dit Morgane.

\- Avant, précisa Anna.

Les images s'accélèrent, toutes différentes. Au bout de quelques secondes, les cristaux semblèrent s'éteindre avant de se rallumer sur l'image d'un château.

\- Camelot, dit quelqu'un.

Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas un son dans la grotte. Ils entendaient directement dans leurs têtes les conversations et les bruits de fond comme s'ils les environnaient.

\- Merlin, c'est toi ! s'exclama Gwen quand ils l'aperçurent dans chaque cristal.

\- C'est moi ou on est en train d'assister à ce qui est arrivé il y a plusieurs siècles comme si on regardait un film ? demanda Freya.

\- Je préfère ça aux souvenirs, dit Morgane. Au moins je ne vais basculer du côté obscur.

\- Et on aura les points de vue de chacun, c'est plus objectif, confirma Anna.

\- Chut, intima Merlin.

Ils se turent pour assister au film de leurs vies passées.


	9. Des passés à dépasser

**Merci pour votre suivi !** Que ce soit en com', en favori ou en alerte, c'est vraiment super de vous savoir de la partie !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Des passés à dépasser  
**

.

Des heures passèrent mais cela aurait très bien pu être des jours ou quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient plus conscience du temps. Seules comptaient les images que leurs renvoyaient les cristaux. Quand le dernier s'éteignit sur l'image d'Avalon, ils peinèrent à reprendre pied.

Morgane se laissa tomber au sol, choquée par ce que son "ancien elle" avait fait.

\- Un monstre, j'étais un monstre.

\- Non, tempéra aussitôt sa sœur, tu as choisi la mauvaise voie et je n'y suis pas pour rien. Sans parler de ce cher Uther.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies eu du soutien, compatit également Freya. À ta place, je n'aurais sans doute pas fait mieux, surtout si tout le monde voulait me cacher les choses au lieu de me les expliquer. Sans parler de toutes ces prophéties stupides qui ont juste amené les choses à se produire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Je suis bien la dame du Lac, alors j'ai raison. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment je suis passé du premier lac à celui d'Avalon. Parce que je suis certaine que c'était mon bras qui a récupéré Excalibur à chaque fois mais ce n'était le même lac pour les deux. Si ?

Indécise, elle se tourna vers Lancelot.

\- Tu en dis quoi, grand frère ?

\- Que je suis mort deux fois.

\- Si on te considérait vraiment vivant lorsque Morgane t'a ramené d'outre-tombe. Et tu as fini dans le même lac que moi, ajouta Freya, je sais, j'ai vu. Tu vas t'en remettre ? Et vous, maître Léon ? Vous êtes le plus vieux des chevaliers, cool, non ?

L'avocat s'était aussi assis sur le sol, déconcerté par ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Laissez-moi un peu de temps. J'étais encore avocat ce matin, pas chevalier de la Table Ronde.

\- Au moins, vous êtes vivant. C'est quelque chose ! Parce que Lancelot, Elyan, Arthur, Morgane, Iseult, Anna et moi sommes tous morts dans l'histoire. Et je ne compte par les parents ! C'est dingue tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et toi, Merlin ? Tu en penses quoi ? Tu as vu tout ce que tu as accompli ?

Le jeune homme restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

\- Merlin ?

Il releva la tête, surpris qu'on lui parle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je... oui, ça va aller.

\- Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

\- Non.

\- Comme nous.

\- Mais j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Je le sens. C'est... ténu, comme si tout n'était pas encore revenu, mais ils sont là.

Il matérialisa une orbe diffusant une belle lumière azur pour le prouver, la même qui avait guider Arthur il y a plusieurs siècle pour le sauver.

\- Moi aussi, dit Morgane, je sens qu'ils sont là, mais c'est difficile à atteindre.

\- Même chose pour moi, confirma Anna. Il faudra du temps avant qu'ils nous soient pleinement accessibles. Toi, tu es Emrys, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, c'est normal que tu fasses mieux que nous.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir récupérer ces pouvoirs, murmura Morgane.

\- Tu n'es pas la Morgane d'Avant. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit sur la réincarnation. Nous devons corriger cette fois ce qui a raté à l'époque. C'est évident que la Grande Purge et la magie qui n'a jamais été de retour sont des échecs que nous devons corriger.

Elle fit le tour des visages.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, que ça fait beaucoup de choses à appréhender, mais au moins on sait. On a la preuve qu'on cherchait !

\- Il manque quelque chose cependant, ou plutôt quelqu'un, nuança Tristan.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Merlin, il manque un chevalier, il manque Gauvain. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit pas revenu comme nous.

\- Et s'il savait déjà ? proposa Léon.

La supposition n'était pas plus étrange que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. L'avocat se remit sur ses deux jambes tout en s'expliquant.

\- Le Gauvain que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ressemble beaucoup à l'homme qui m'a sauvé. Un peu trop même.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Qu'il a peut-être recouvré ses souvenirs il y a longtemps, contrairement à nous.

\- Ce serait logique, approuva Anna.

\- Ça reste une hypothèse, contredit aussitôt Elyan. J'ai vu comme vous ce qu'il y avait dans les cristaux. Je veux bien croire que nous soyons là pour corriger ce qui a raté. Kilgharrah a dit qu'Arthur reviendrait et il est là, Merlin a des pouvoirs. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que nous sommes là pour faire revenir la magie ? Le grand dragon a aussi précisé qu'Albion était née malgré la mort d'Arthur et la disparition de la magie.

\- Tu penses que nous sommes là pour rien alors ?

\- Non, Gwen, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Nous sommes là pour quelque chose. Pour ça au moins, nous sommes tous d'accord. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que nous imaginons ? Cela pourrait très bien être autre chose.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Elyan, ajouta Iseult. Les mystérieux hommes qui ont fait irruption au Camcal et ont agressé Merlin sont sans doute la menace qui nous attend, mais ils ont surtout des réponses à nos questions.

\- Vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? s'exclama Léon.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Ça y ressemblait beaucoup !

\- L'important n'est pas là, trancha Arthur.

Alors que chacun y allait de son commentaire, son ton autoritaire similaire à celui d'Avant amena le silence. Comme Morgane, Merlin ou Léon, il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler le passé qui s'était dévoilé. La façon dont les autres arrêtèrent de parler lui fit penser qu'ils le traitaient déjà comme le roi. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Arthur ? s'inquiéta Gwen face à son silence.

Le coursier soupira alors que ses yeux parcouraient la grotte. Il jeta un œil à sa montre puis reprit la parole.

\- Nous avons tous besoin de prendre du recul avec ce que nous avons appris. Si cet endroit n'a rien de plus à nous montrer, allons-nous-en. Il doit déjà faire nuit.

Il avait raison. Un à un, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et quittèrent l'Antre de Cristal.

.

Ils trouvèrent un espace suffisamment plat et large pour installer leurs tentes. Certains ramassèrent du bois pendant que d'autres installaient le camp. Merlin embrasa les branches d'un mot et un regard doré sans qu'ils commentent ou y trouvent à redire. Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la grotte, évoquant les erreurs commises et les triomphes, refaisant un monde qui n'était plus le leur mais l'avait été.

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain, ils étaient plus sereins. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour qu'ils acceptent tout, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Freya, Anna et Perceval étaient ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux. Exit le passé comme un fardeau, ils cherchaient ce qui pourrait leur servir pour l'avenir, les lieux de l'Ancienne Religion où se rendre, les personnes à retrouver. Ils étaient convaincu que Gauvain ne pouvait être le seul à manquer à l'appel. Ils doutaient qu'il s'agisse de Mordred, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se décider sur une personne en particulier.

Soudain, Freya songea à ce qu'ils savaient de Gauvain. Ils en savaient peu sur son passé, mais il y a avait un point qui était sûr.

\- Ce qu'il porte au cou, les pendentifs de son collier, quelqu'un de cher a dû les lui donner. Si nous trouvons qui...

\- Nous ne trouverons pas, coupa Anna. Nous n'avons aucune information pour.

\- Mais cette personne existe, on est d'accord ?

\- Si on ne l'a pas vu dans les cristaux, elle ne peut pas être de retour.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Si elle était liée à notre résurrection ? insista-t-elle.

Anna la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Cette idée était absurde !

\- Merlin ne peut en être le seul responsable, approuva Perceval. D'après ce que nous avons appris sur la magie, il n'aurait pas pu nous ramener tous, et certainement pas les morts. Il y a une limite à ce qu'il peut faire, même s'il est Emrys. Ramener à cette époque l'ensemble des protagonistes n'est pas de son fait, ou pas de lui seul.

\- Vous voulez dire que la personne qui a donné le collier à Gauvain l'aurait aidé à nous ramener ? C'est insensé, même pour moi ! s'exclama Anna.

\- Peut-être.

\- Il y a bien d'autres explications possibles !

\- Nous savons qu'il y en a d'autres, Mo. Pourtant je suis convaincu que cette hypothèse est la bonne.

\- Je le suis aussi, dit Freya. Appelle ça l'effet Cristal si tu veux.

Anna renonça au débat. Elle réfléchirait à ce point plus tard, il était temps de se lancer sur le chemin du retour.


	10. Avalon

**Merci pour votre suivi et vos reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Avalon**

.

Un lac, une île et une colonne de pierre en son centre. Avalon se résumait à ça.

Il n'y avait pas de brume ou d'aura mystérieuse. Il n'y avait pas non plus de forêt ou de montagnes l'encadrant telle une forteresse. L'endroit n'avait rien de majestueux, c'était un lieu comme les autres. Freya, accompagnée de Lancelot, Morgane, Gwen et Arthur, se disait que ce lac de légende ne ressemblait à rien d'exceptionnel et c'en était déprimant.

Malgré tout, c'était _le_ _Lac_. Elle le savait. Anna l'avait identifié, ils l'avaient reconnu dans l'antre de Cristal et, surtout, il l'attirait comme un aimant depuis toujours. Si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Lancelot.

À ses côtés sur la berge, il fixait l'île sans vraiment la voir. Le jeune homme était resté étrangement silencieux depuis leur arrivée. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de sa sœur aussi près de l'étendue d'eau. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les cristaux.

Freya le savait. Il avait peur pour elle et c'était légitime.

\- Je dois aller dans le lac, plonger et trouver l'épée.

L'annonce tomba comme un couperet. Lancelot se tourna vivement et attrapa sa sœur par les épaules.

\- Tu es folle !? Je t'interdis de faire ça !

\- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant. De toute façon, je sais nager et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

\- Tu penses vraiment trouver l'épée là-dedans ? demanda Gwen se faisant la voix de tous.

\- Je peux la trouver. C'est mon rôle.

Gwen, comme les autres, ne croyait pas qu'elle trouverait Excalibur dans le lac. Même si elle était la Dame du Lac, même si c'était un lieu de magie, plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés. Tout avait changé.

Freya était pourtant décidée. Son frère savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre de rester sur la terre ferme. Avec un profond soupir, il accepta qu'elle se mette à l'eau, multipliant les recommandations.

\- Ne va pas trop loin. Si tu as froid, sors tout de suite. Fais attention aux herbes. Ne fais pas...

\- Je vais juste piquer une tête ! le coupa Freya exaspérée. Je ne pars pas en expédition de l'autre côté de la planète !

\- Je veux juste...

\- Je sais, tu es inquiet. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, grand frère. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

\- Soit prudente.

Elle opina, puis entra dans l'eau.

.

Lancelot observa avec inquiétude sa sœur avancer vers l'île d'une brasse énergique. Freya semblait savoir où elle allait, mais son cheminement n'était pas linéaire. Par moments elle se dirigeait à droite, d'autres fois à gauche. Elle s'arrêtait, plongeait pour ce qui semblait durer une éternité à son frère et ses amis, puis elle émergeait et reprenait sa nage.

Dix minutes passèrent quand elle plongea plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. Elle était alors à mi-chemin entre les deux rives. Une minute s'écoula, bientôt une deuxième. Lancelot scrutait le lac et sa montre avec angoisse.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, elle aurait dû remonter.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps, j'y vais.

Il avait déjà ôté une partie de ses vêtements et s'approchait de l'étendue d'eau.

\- Non, l'arrêta Arthur. Vous restez là, c'est à moi d'y aller. C'est mon épée, c'est là où Merlin a laissé mon corps. Je _sais_ que c'est à moi et non à vous de vous y rendre.

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot savoir et le ton employé était différent de celui qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire. Lancelot se figea. Il avait soudainement l'impression que le roi était de retour. Il crut même un instant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus.

Il n'en était rien, il aurait suffit de lui demander pour le confirmer. Pourtant Lancelot laissa Arthur aller à sa place vers le lac, comme il l'aurait fait en tant que chevalier. Gwen et Morgane, qui avaient observé médusées le court échange, s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Morgane saisit la première la main de sa compagne, leur amitié nouvelle faisant écho à celle du temps jadis. Le Lac faisait tomber les barrières du temps.

Arthur avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Alors jaillit du lac une épée étincelante. La main qui la tenait s'approchait rapidement, à une vitesse qui n'aurait pas dû être possible. À quelques mètres d'Arthur, Freya émergea. Il aurait été dur de dire si elle marchait sur le fond ou si l'eau la portait. Elle était la même que la veille et pourtant différente. La Dame du Lac était de retour.

Elle présenta l'épée au jeune homme.

\- Excalibur, Sire.

L'arme ne paraissait pas voir passé des siècles sous l'eau. Elle n'était pas abîmée et gardait un air neuf et brillant qui n'aurait pas dû être possible. Le temps ne l'avait pas altérée.

Arthur s'en saisit avec précaution. Il la considéra de longues secondes avant de relever la tête vers Freya. La Dame du Lac sourit.

\- Tout reprend sa place.

Arthur opina. Il se tourna vers la rive, prêt à appeler ses amis.

Lancelot était déjà dans l'eau. Gwen suivait, entraînant Morgane peu rassurée par la main.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, faisant cercle dans l'eau froide d'Avalon. Arthur leur présenta Excalibur posée sur ses paumes. Il touchèrent la lame, un à un. Quand le dernier toucha le métal, un éclair blanc zébra le ciel.

Ils disparurent.

.

Sur la berge, une jeune femme se leva. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle récupéra un sac sur le rocher d'où elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Imperturbable, elle tourna le dos au lac et commença à marcher.

Tout semblait vibrer autour d'elle. À chacun de ses pas, elle s'effaçait peu à peu aux regards. Bientôt, elle disparut complètement. Avalon se retrouva vide de toute présence.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, sa fine silhouette apparut au milieu des dunes. Un désert sans fin l'entourait tandis qu'elle continuait sa route. Sans hésiter une seule fois, elle traça son chemin dans le sable.

Au détour d'une dune, sous un soleil de plomb, elle s'arrêta. Son environnement vibra de nouveau. Les grains de sable s'écartèrent d'elle. Un fort vent balaya la zone pour révéler une grande plateforme de calcaire. La pierre blanche brillait comme un phare. Elle s'avança en son centre et s'assit en tailleur. Paumes sur les genoux, sac posé près d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit au monde.

Elle pouvait tout voir, tout sentir. Sans être omnisciente, elle avait une conscience des êtres vivants et des forces agitant la terre comme si elle était près d'eux. Elle identifia chacun des nouveaux incarnés. Avec un sourire, elle les observa évoluer dans leur environnement. Ils étaient différents et pourtant ils n'avaient pas changé. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot... c'étaient les mêmes qu'elle avait quitté il y a des siècles, les mêmes qu'elle avait apprécié, tenté d'aider avant de faillir à sa tâche.

À la vue d'une silhouette encapuchonnée à l'aura sombre, son sourire se fana. Tout ne s'était pas produit comme Emrys et elle l'avaient voulu. Ils étaient revenus mais certaines choses les avaient pris par surprise. _Lui_ en était le meilleur et le pire exemple. En proie à une peine immense à sa vue, une larme dévala sa joue. Elle se ferma au monde et prit sa tête dans ses mains, bouleversée.

Jamais il n'aurait dû se souvenir. Jamais leur lien n'aurait dû se reproduire. Elle ne le voulait pas. C'était trop dangereux. Elle était le Gardien de ce temps, c'était contraire à sa charge. C'était risquer leurs vies, l'équilibre même du monde et de la magie.

Quelque part, elle savait déjà à l'époque que la possibilité était grande. Elle l'avait peut-être fait inconsciemment, mais Emrys était le vrai responsable. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Quand elle lui avait fait part de son projet et demandé l'aide de ses pouvoirs, elle prenait un risque. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise intention de sa part. Au contraire, il n'avait voulu que son bien, que leur bonheur. Cependant leur lien posait aujourd'hui le même problème qu'à l'époque. Elle risquait de nouveau de perturber l'équilibre du monde, la raison même pour laquelle ils étaient tous là.


	11. Les raisons du retour

**Aujourd'hui :** explication du prologue et des réincarnations !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 -** ** **Les raisons du retour  
****

.

Tristan et Iseult avaient dû partir à cause de leur travail. Ils laissaient à leurs amis de trouver des réponses et reviendraient les aider quand le temps serait venu. Perceval, Anna, Léon et Merlin recherchaient quant à eux Gauvain. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune information et l'accès aux fichiers de la police ne les avait aidés en rien.

Alors que les autres s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Avalon, ils faisaient cercle autour de la table du salon chez Anna et Perceval. Passé la frustration et le dépit de n'avoir rien trouvé, ils s'étaient penchés sur leurs "ennemis". Les hommes du Camcal venaient du milieu. Ils avaient abandonné la drogue et le commerce des armes pour vendre leurs services aux plus offrants. Tout portait à croire que le bal et ses organisateurs étaient visés. D'après l'enquête, leur intrusion avait des motifs personnels. Anna avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Perceval et Merlin avait renchéri. Léon s'était contenté d'expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres preuves. Pour l'heure, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Anna ramena la première sur le tapis le sujet de leur retour. Pour quelle raison s'étaient-ils incarnés de nouveau ?

\- Perceval est convaincu que tu n'es pas le seul responsable, Merlin, lui dit Anna. Freya également, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Une personne liée à Gauvain t'a aidé à l'époque, c'est certain, attesta Perceval.

\- Qui ? demanda Léon. Et pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas vu dans les cristaux ? Une idée, Merlin ?

\- Je crois savoir.

\- Comme pour la vallée des Rois Déchus ? dit Anna. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'être liés à la magie à l'époque.

\- Laquelle n'avons-nous pas vu ?

\- Le Gardien de ce temps.

\- Qui ?

\- Le Gardien de ce temps, une des personnes les plus importantes sur Terre. Elle est choisie à sa naissance pour veiller à l'équilibre du monde durant la durée de sa vie. À sa mort, une autre la remplace. Elle est liée à la magie, mais elle ne connaît aucun sort. Elle maîtrise la lévitation et les conversations par la pensée mais ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs comme les nôtres. Le Gardien est là pour maintenir l'équilibre entre toutes les forces du monde. Ce temps qu'a en charge le Gardien est comme un immense océan et il doit veiller à ce que rien ne trouble ses eaux. Son impact sur le monde peut être immense. Il est choisi pour son tempérament et de ce fait ne peut aucunement faire le mal. Il est cependant fragile. Ce n'est qu'un être humain et bien qu'il soit maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances, ses sentiments pour les autres peuvent nuire à sa tâche, comme autant de pierres jetées dans l'eau. Plus fortes sont ses attaches, plus grosses sont les pierres. Alors son impact sur le monde peut être dramatique. Pour cette raison il ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. C'est un nomade bienveillant dont nous n'avons rien à craindre, termina Merlin.

Il y eut un long silence après sa diatribe. Les trois autres le regardaient abasourdis. Anna parla la première.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça, sérieusement ?

Merlin prit le temps de réfléchir, mais il ne voyait qu'une explication.

\- Je crois que c'est le Gardien qui m'a transmis ses connaissances. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs.

\- Tu veux dire que ce Gardien est vivant ?

Perdu, Merlin ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Le silence se réinstallait quand un léger vent parcourut le salon. Il fit voleter les rideaux et les feuilles sur la table alors que fenêtres et portes étaient fermées. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'interroger sur le phénomène, un tourbillon devant eux capta leur attention. Une force pénétra alors leurs esprits et matérialisa un souvenir. Un souvenir du Gardien.

.

 **Quelques temps après Camlann  
**

L'Antre de Cristal vibrait au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. La forêt alentour s'était tue. Seuls des battements réguliers rompaient le silence sur des lieues à la ronde.

Taliesin, le prophète, restait figé. Aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Nulle personne ne l'avait jamais impressionné de la sorte, pas même Emrys.

Les cristaux avaient cessé de renvoyer l'image de la jeune femme à la tunique de cuir debout au centre de la caverne. Plus une lueur n'émergeait de leurs faces claires. Ils attendaient. Vibrant dans un tempo identique aux battements du cœur de l'humaine. Tremblant devant son aura de colère comme bien des hommes avaient tremblé face à l'épée dans son dos.

Le Gardien était au-delà de la colère, au-delà même de la fureur. Ils étaient morts. Tous ! Ou presque...

Taliesin attendit longtemps, puis il osa enfin prononcer un mot :

\- Ael.

Le regard de la femme se fit assassin. Plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Taliesin hésita mais persista. Il était le porte parole du lieu sacré. Il devait remplir son rôle.

\- Le destin d'Arthur était écrit, rappela-t-il. Emrys lui-même ne pouvait aller contre la mort du roi présent et à venir.

\- Arthur n'est plus qu'un roi du passé, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Albion est née.

\- Albion n'a jamais existé.

Taliesin se tut. La magie d'Ael semblait plus forte que celle du puissant Emrys en cet instant. Les deux n'avaient pourtant rien à voir. Ael n'était pas versée dans l'ancienne religion et son langage. Son utilisation de la magie venait de la seule manipulation de ce qui l'entourait, instinctivement. Nul or n'éclairait ses yeux lorsqu'elle appelait la pluie ou faisait flotter devant elle les objets environnant. Ael était un être spécial comme l'étaient tant d'autres dans ce monde. Ce n'était pas la magie qui importait ici mais son contact avec lui.

Elle était le Gardien de ce Temps. Elle maintenait l'équilibre, la cohésion du monde durant l'intégralité de sa vie. Le rôle d'Ael était au-delà de la compréhension des humains. Elle était reliée à tous les êtres de cette terre. Elle savait Arthur mort à l'instant où son cœur cessait de battre. Elle entendait depuis le chagrin de Merlin, comme la peine de tous ceux qui avaient perdu l'un des leurs en ces jours funestes.

\- Vous et vos prophéties, siffla-t-elle, vous êtes les seuls responsables de ce chaos.

\- Nul ne peut changer l'avenir.

\- Nul ne peut prédire l'avenir, corrigea-t-elle glaciale. Le temps est un fleuve aux multiples courants. Vous imposez les rochers qui jalonnent son parcours sans savoir que vous condamnez bien des espèces vivant dans ses eaux.

\- Le destin...

\- N'est que ce qu'on en fait ! Vous comme les autres jouez avec des forces qui vous dépassent. Dragons, druides, magiciens... vous avez tous conduit à la disparition de la magie en ces terres telle que nous la connaissons. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Ael, le roi est mort.

\- Et rien ne le ramènera. J'en ai conscience. Le sauver n'aurait servi à rien après tout ce qui s'est passé. Si seulement vous m'aviez écouté...

\- Merlin devait pénétrer l'Antre de Cristal et voir ce qui devait être vu.

\- Vous êtes prophète parce que mes prédécesseurs l'ont permis, Taliesin. Leur charge est à présent mienne et n'eut été ma situation à l'époque, rien ne se serait passé de la sorte. Je suis le Gardien de ce Temps, vous-même ne pouvez aller contre ça.

Taliesin ne répondit rien et écouta, comme bien d'autres à l'écoute de la magie. La terre pulsait. L'énergie était chamboulée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ael avait rompu l'équilibre. Elle pouvait mener le monde à sa perte.

\- Vous avez prédit la mort d'Arthur car c'est un des nœuds du temps presque impossible à changer, reprit la jeune femme. Oui, mais _presque impossible_ seulement. Avec Emrys et tous ses compagnons, sa mort aurait pu être évitée, comme les égarés auraient pu retrouver le bon chemin.

\- Rien n'aurait pu dévier Morgane de sa route.

\- Vous répétez les paroles des gens de ces terres, Taliesin, vous le savez.

\- Je ne suis que l'humble voix de cette Antre, Ael.

\- Vous êtes plus que ça.

Sa colère semblait s'être calmée. Les cristaux vibraient doucement. Le silence parut revenir.

\- Chaque seconde compte à présent, reprit Ael après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux. Partez que je fasse ce qui doit être fait.

\- Cela ne fera pas revenir les morts.

\- Croyez-vous que je l'ignore !? En ce temps, rien n'est plus possible. Le futur décidera du sort d'Albion.

\- Vous les empêchez de partir ! comprit-il enfin. Arthur, Morgane, Gauvain et les autres... vous les en empêchez !

\- Je suis _toujours_ connectée à l'autre monde, Taliesin. Le moment est venu de m'en servir.

\- Vous mourrez !

\- _Il_ est mort ! Qu'importe que je vive à présent, mon sacrifice permettra la sauvegarde des acteurs majeurs ce ces temps troublés. La magie en sommeil refera son entrée dans des temps à la fois plus cléments et plus hostiles.

Elle écarta les bras et ferma les yeux.

\- Un jour prochain Albion naîtra et je serai là pour y veiller.

Avant de déchaîner les forces de la magie et du temps, elle ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Nous nous y retrouverons, mon amour.


	12. Le Gardien et ses explications

**Chapitre 12 - Le Gardien et ses explications  
**

.

Merlin, Perceval, Anna et Léon quittèrent le souvenir comme on se réveille d'un rêve. Ils émergèrent difficilement pour découvrir qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus assis autour d'une table chez l'un d'eux mais debout au milieu d'une grotte gigantesque à peine éclairée par une lointaine ouverture au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les autres étaient là, y compris Tristan et Iseult. Tous leurs amis avaient été transportés au milieu de nulle part sans raison apparente.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda quelqu'un.

Impossible de répondre. L'endroit était chaud et sec. La roche autour d'eux plutôt ocre n'était pas taillée. À leurs pieds voletaient quelques grains de sable blond tandis qu'un ciel immaculé se distinguait à une cinquantaine de mètres de leurs têtes.

Ils étaient ailleurs et en même temps ils n'étaient nulle part. Tous avaient vu le souvenir d'Ael, ce mystérieux Gardien dont ils entendaient parler pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas plus fou que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers temps. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était plus seulement des souvenirs et des conjectures élaborées par les uns ou les autres. À présent, ils vivaient les choses. À partir de cet instant, ils avaient récupéré certains souvenirs...

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. C'est à peine s'ils eurent le temps de se raconter ce qui était arrivé. Tout juste purent-ils admirer Excalibur entre les mains d'Arthur qu' _elle_ apparut au milieu de la grotte. Elle, Ael, le Gardien du temps d'Avant et peut-être aussi celui d'aujourd'hui. Vêtue comme à l'époque d'une tenue de cuir et de toile, une épée entre les omoplates prête à être dégainée, la jeune femme sous leurs yeux était celle qui avait les réponses.

Elle leva la main aux premiers mots qui jaillirent. L'autorité naturelle qu'elle dégageait fit mourir les éclats de voix. Elle amena le silence en quelques secondes, comme elle l'avait sans doute souvent fait.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir amené ici de la sorte. J'aurais dû vous demander votre avis mais les circonstances ne me le permettaient pas. Sachez que je répondrai à toutes vos questions et que vous pourrez ensuite rentrer chez vous. Vous le pouvez dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Vous n'auriez pas d'explications évidemment, mais vous pourriez toujours les obtenir dans le futur.

\- Nous souhaitons des réponses, dit Arthur après un regard pour ses camarades, autant les avoir aujourd'hui.

\- Puisque cette décision semble unanime, allons-y, posez vos questions.

Tous se tournèrent vers Anna. La réincarnation de Morgause était celle qui leur avait permis d'être là aujourd'hui. Il lui revenait de questionner le Gardien en premier.

Après toutes ces années à imaginer tout et son contraire, Anna ne savait plus par où commencer. Elle avait trop de questions. Son esprit était en ébullition et ne parvenait pas à se poser. Perceval identifia le problème, comme toujours. D'une pression de la main sur son épaule, il réussit à la calmer. Après un regard et un sourire pour le remercier, la jeune femme s'avança vers le Gardien.

\- Vous êtes Ael. Je suppose que comme à l'époque vous êtes le Gardien de ce Temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Merlin et vous nous avez fait revenir à cette époque, c'est cela ?

\- L'idée m'est venue bien des années avant Camlann, peu après l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot. C'était un plan de secours si les événements suivaient le mauvais cours. Je ne pouvais pas vous guider sur la bonne voie comme j'espérais le faire. Pas que ma charge soit un problème, seulement d'autres que vous avaient davantage besoin de moi. J'ai assisté à la fin de la magie à Camelot la mort dans l'âme. Il était trop tard pour changer les choses, j'ai choisi de quérir Emrys. Nos capacités associées m'ont permis de nous transporter à cette époque, celle du savoir. La connaissance a fait son entrée dans les foyers des hommes plus qu'à aucun autre âge. Comme nous l'avions souhaité, les plus anciens se sont incarnés quand les changements se sont faits durables, les plus jeunes ont suivi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il est évident que ça n'a pas vraiment bien fini à l'époque mais Albion a existé d'une certaine façon.

\- Oui, Kilgharrah avait au moins raison sur ce point. Les années qui ont suivi Camlann, les survivants ont consolidé ce nouvel Albion. Guenièvre a régné jusqu'à un âge avancé soutenu par Léon et Perceval. Elle ne s'est jamais remariée. Faute d'héritier, elle a nommé un successeur et la vie a continué.

\- Et moi ? demanda Merlin.

\- Tu as aidé aussi, mais il ne te restait plus qu'une étincelle de pouvoir. M'avoir aidé t'a fortement diminué. Perdre autant de personnes t'a conduit à aller sur les chemins très souvent pour te retrouver toi-même.

\- Dépression ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous nous avez ramené, nous n'avions pas eu notre fin heureuse après tout. C'est une des raisons au moins, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. La magie n'est pas faite pour disparaître. Elle est toujours là même si peu de personnes aujourd'hui connaissent encore son existence et moins encore la pratique. Morgane, Merlin et vous allez donc retrouver vos pouvoirs au fil du temps.

\- Nous sommes là pour permettre le retour de la magie ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Les hommes du Camcal sont nos ennemis, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'ennemis au sens où vous l'imaginez. Il existe une force maléfique venu des temps anciens dont nous devons nous débarrasser mais pas une personne en particulier. Cette entité prend possession des personnes. Elle a pris le corps de l'homme qui a commandité l'attaque au Camcal avant de changer de corps nouveau. Elle est ici par erreur. Nous l'avons créée sans le vouloir en cherchant à vous ramener sains de corps et d'esprit. Nous ne voulions pas que les ennemis d'hier soient ceux d'aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez retiré le mal de nous ? demanda Morgane.

\- C'est un mauvais raccourci, mais dans les grandes lignes on peut le résumer ainsi.

Elle se tourna vers Anna.

\- Morgause, vous ainsi qu'Uther avez sans le vouloir contribué à la création de l'entité. C'est votre part de noirceur de l'époque que nous avons mal dissipé dans le temps et qui vous a tous accompagné sous une autre forme. Elle cible les personnes que vous visiez Avant.

\- Ce n'est pas crédible, vous le savez ?

\- Cher Arthur, après tout ce que vous avez vu dans l'antre de Cristal vous doutez encore ?

Il réfléchit et puis :

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Elyan leva les mains pour avoir l'attention.

\- Ok, c'est bien beau toute cette histoire. Si je la résume, nous sommes réincarnés pour profiter d'une vie tranquille sans personnes qui souhaitent nous tuer et nous devons ramener la magie dans le monde ? Au passage, si nous éliminons cette entité qui cherche à nous tuer, ce serait parfait ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi l'idée ?

\- D'abord, pour l'entité, c'est en fait assez simple. Merlin et nous en occuperons. Un sort, quelques bribes de magie et elle n'existera plus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faut la remettre dans un corps, une personne mourante afin qu'elle disparaisse avec elle.

\- Facile évidemment, railla Morgane. On fait pareil pour la magie ?

\- Non, même si je l'aurais souhaité.

\- Donc ?

\- Au fil des siècles, les êtres liés à la magie ont choisi de créer des sanctuaires où il est possible de l'exercer librement. J'ai aidé à les créer. Les créatures magiques s'y sont réfugiées. Avec les guerres des hommes, la plupart ont décidé de les rassembler en quatre grands sanctuaires coupés du reste du monde, perturbant son équilibre même. Les rouvrir était une condition à notre retour.

\- Comment ?

\- Malgré mes requêtes, ils ont choisi de les sceller avec les techniques habituelles. Il y a dorénavant des serrures à déverrouiller par des clés cachées quelque part. Le chemin pour les atteindre est semé d'embûches.

\- Génial, de nouveaux pièges mortels !

\- Croyez bien que je le déplore.

La perspective d'affronter de telles épreuves ne les réjouissaient qu'à moitié. Certes, jouer les Indiana Jones ou les Flynn Carson avait quelque chose d'excitant. Mais la perspective de mourir l'était beaucoup moins ! Or, ils n'étaient plus les simples spectateurs de leurs vies passées, ils s'en rappelaient des bribes. L'idée qu'ils pouvaient mourir était devenue bien réelle.

Merlin s'était étonnamment tenu en retrait jusque là. Il choisit ce moment pour aller se placer devant Ael et poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur depuis un moment déjà.

\- Qu'en est-il de Gauvain ?

Un léger voile passa sur le regard clair de la jeune femme. Elle sembla hésiter, avant de répondre.

\- Il sait depuis longtemps. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé au Camcal, comme il l'avait fait pour Léon par le passé.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là aujourd'hui ? Quand a-t-il récupéré ses souvenirs ?

\- Cela, Merlin, je l'expliquerai une autre fois. Pour l'heure, vous devez rentrer chez vous.

\- Non, vous nous devez des exp...

Les mots moururent dans le halo blanc qui les entoura. Ils disparurent de la grotte.

Ael les avait renvoyés chez eux.


	13. C'est fini

**Mea culpa, je pensais vraiment avoir posté ce chapitre. -_-'** J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - C'est fini  
**

.

Un parchemin comme il en existait du temps de Camelot se trouvait sur la table quand Perceval, Anna, Merlin et Léon retrouvèrent la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste un bout de papier très ancien et quelques grains de sable fin tombés de leurs habits pour leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvés. Les quatre amis se regardèrent, troublés. Ils hésitèrent puis Merlin s'empara du parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anna.

\- La méthode pour tuer l'entité.

Il se concentra sur les mots compliqués. Après les avoir relus plusieurs fois, il les prononça à voix haute. Ses yeux virèrent à l'or, ils sentirent un bref coup de vent, puis tout s'évanouit.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Léon.

\- Oui.

\- Quelques mots bizarres et l'entité disparaît ?

\- C'est ce qui est expliqué ici.

\- Comment savoir si cela a fonctionné ? interrogea Perceval.

 _\- C'est le cas_ , énonça la voix d'Ael dans leurs têtes.

Le géant bondit de sa chaise, surpris.

 _\- Merci,_ _Merlin_ , continua-t-elle d'un ton lointain. _Au revoir.  
_

Anna fit le tour de la pièce du regard quand la voix se tut dans leurs esprits. Elle soupira doucement, le visage triste.

\- C'est fini.

\- Fini ? demanda Léon.

\- Ael a donné ses réponses avant de disparaître. Tout est fini.

\- Il reste les sanctuaires.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en dénégation.

\- Si elle a aidé à les créer, elle peut parfaitement les rouvrir sans nous. Elle sait où se trouvent ces "clés" et comment les atteindre. Sinon, elle ne serait pas le Gardien de ce Temps.

\- Pourquoi en parler alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il y a forcément une raison !

\- Anna a raison, approuva Merlin, elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour les rouvrir. Je crois qu'elle l'a déjà fait.

\- Nos pouvoirs, ils deviennent plus forts, confirma Anna. Ce ne devrait pas être possible avec les sanctuaires verrouillés.

\- Ils sont revenus dès l'ouverture du premier sanctuaire. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu ouvrir l'Antre de Cristal. Ael m'a donné les mots pour faire apparaître l'entrée car le premier sanctuaire était ouvert.

\- Même Emrys avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour retrouver la magie. Considérant l'état de nos pouvoirs, les autres sanctuaires sont ouverts aussi.

\- Ael a dit qu'il y avait quatre grands sanctuaires, rappela Merlin. Trois sont ouverts, c'est une certitude. Mais le quatrième...

\- Le quatrième ? demanda Léon.

\- J'en suis moins sûr. Il manque quelque chose.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est dans l'air. Il manque quelque chose.

\- Merlin a raison, dit Anna. Je le ressens aussi.

Léon s'était levé pour arpenter la pièce, une chose qu'il faisait souvent à son cabinet pour réfléchir. Il lui semblait qu'une pièce manquait pour assembler le puzzle.

\- Si Ael a ouvert trois sanctuaires, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire au lieu de faire tous ces sous-entendus ? Et pourquoi ne pas attendre l'ouverture du quatrième sanctuaire avant ça ? C'est comme si quelque chose avait bouleversé ses plans. Ça ne peut pas être l'entité. Cette chose n'était qu'un imprévu. Peut-être a-t-elle fait partie d'une des "épreuves" pour trouver une "clé", mais je crois que c'est plutôt anecdotique. Alors quoi ?

\- Ou plutôt qui, intervint Perceval.

\- Qui ?

\- Dans le souvenir que nous avons vu, Ael a dit "Il est mort" avec insistance. Une personne qui est sans doute la même que nous cherchons sans cesse. Celle qui possède un mystérieux collier. Celle qui a sauvé Léon et Merlin. Celle qui a retrouvé ses souvenirs et nous fuit sans cesse.

\- Gauvain, souffla Merlin.

Perceval acquiesça. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Ils étaient sûrs qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs il y a longtemps. Ael n'avait pas dit avoir ouvert les sanctuaires et peut-être n'était-elle pas responsable.

Gauvain. C'était lui qui détenait les réponses.

\- Où le trouver ? soupira Anna. Ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait des années que j'essayais !

\- Gaius.

\- Ton grand-père, Merlin ?

\- Dans cette vie, il l'est. C'est aussi celui qui m'a tout appris à Camelot. Il connaît forcément le Gardien, il aura des réponses.

\- En route pour le voir alors ! C'est à combien d'ici, quelques heures ?

\- Anna, l'avantage de s'être réincarnés au XXIe siècle, c'est qu'il y a la technologie maintenant.

\- Et ?

\- Le Gaius d'aujourd'hui est 2.0, il sait parfaitement se servir d'un portable et d'un ordinateur. Tu as de quoi faire une visoconférence ?

.

Gaius espérait vraiment profiter d'une soirée calme avec sa femme. Ces derniers temps avaient été assez agités, que ce soit à l'hôpital ou à la maison. Entre opérations et jardinage, il ne s'ennuyait pas. S'ajoutait à cela des rêves étranges à propos d'une vie moyenâgeuse qui laissaient présager des bouleversements dans sa vie actuelle dont il se serait bien passé.

Il envisageait de prendre quelques jours de vacances loin de tout ça et la soirée à venir pourrait en être le prélude. Un fond musical, un livre, sa femme contre lui et il déconnecterait de tout le temps d'une soirée. Il l'espérait vraiment jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés les yeux brillant.

\- Tout revient !

Il déchanta. Il n'aurait pas sa soirée tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te revient ?

\- Ah, Gaius, ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ! Jouer les innocents ne te va absolument pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Alice.

\- Vraiment ? Si je te parle de magie et de Camelot, ça ne te dit rien du tout ?

Le médecin pâlit légèrement. Il avait vraiment espéré que ses rêves restent des rêves. Si son épouse faisait le même genre de rêve, alors...

\- Nous étions magiciens. Nous le sommes encore, j'en suis sûre. Et notre petit-fils est le célèbre Merlin !

Misère, elle se souvenait de tout. Gaius se décomposait lentement. Il suffisait d'avoir évité jusque là sa fille et son gendre à propos d'histoires de magie et de dragon. Il avait même réussi à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange en inventant une histoire tarabiscotée à laquelle ils avaient cru suffisamment pour renoncer à lui poser davantage de questions. Et voilà maintenant que...

\- Gaius, je me souviens de presque tout ! J'ai même retrouvé une partie de mes pouvoirs !

Soupir. Le médecin aurait vraiment voulu se trouver loin d'ici.

\- Gaius ?

\- Hmm.

\- Gaius, ton téléphone.

Il émergea de ses pensées pour constater que son portable dernier cri -cadeau de ses internes à l'hôpital pour son anniversaire- sonnait sans discontinuer.

\- On dirait que notre petit-fils a des questions pour toi, nota Alice en lisant par dessus son bras.

Avec un geste d'habitude, Gaius leva le téléphone pour les avoir tous deux dans le champ et accepta l'appel vidéo.

\- Merlin.

\- Gaius !

\- Que puis-je pour toi, mon garçon ? Vas-tu me donner les raisons pour lesquelles tu as laissé tomber la fac sans nous le dire ?

Il y eut du brouhaha derrière le jeune homme. Qui que soient les personnes avec lui, elles n'étaient pas au courant.

\- À propos de ça... peut-on en parler une prochaine fois ? J'ai des choses importantes à te demander.

\- Tu considères que la fac n'est pas importante !?

\- Merlin, coupa Alice avant que son mari s'énerve, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? Serait-ce à propos de rêves étranges que tu fais ces derniers temps ? Quelque chose à voir avec la magie ou la chevalerie ?

\- Eh bien, en réalité...

\- Tu te souviens aussi ! comprit-elle. Oh, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux !

Merlin n'était pas aussi extatique qu'elle mais il confirma. Coupant la foule de questions de sa grand-mère sur le sujet, il prit la parole pour tout leur raconter.

\- Quand je vais dire ça à Hunith, se réjouit Alice.

\- Inutile, maman, j'ai déjà tout entendu.

La réponse de leur fille fit sursauter Gaius et Alice. Ils se retournèrent pour la découvrir accompagnée de Balinor sur le seuil du salon.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien notre Merlin au téléphone ? demanda-t-elle. Papa, tu n'avais pas dit que ces "rêves" étaient des affabulations de notre part ?

\- Je... je n'ai pas exactement dit ça.

\- Ça ne fait rien, intervint Balinor, inutile de s'énerver. Gaius, Merlin avait des questions pour vous il me semble. Discutons de tout ça une fois qu'il aura eu ses réponses.

Gaius approuva, soulagé d'être sauvé ainsi par son gendre. Il se tourna vers Merlin qui attendait patiemment d'obtenir son attention.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, Merlin ?


	14. Gaius, Gardien et Gauvain

**Chapitre 14 - Gaius, Gardien et Gauvain  
**

.

Merlin trouvait étrange de parler à son grand-père alors que se superposait à lui l'image de son tuteur à Camelot. Les souvenirs revenaient en masse à présent, c'était difficile de les faire cohabiter avec sa vie actuelle. Autour de lui, ses amis semblaient avoir le même problème. Ils se focalisaient sur le téléphone pour ne pas perdre le fil.

L'échange entre ses parents et ses grands-parents se termina. Gaius lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir. Son grand-père n'avait peut-être pas recouvré tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée mais il en possédait en revanche toutes les connaissances. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard.

\- Nous avons rencontré le Gardien de ce Temps, reprit Merlin sans rapporter un nouvelle fois ce qui leur était arrivé. Nous connaissons son rôle mais nous avons besoin de savoir si elle pourrait avoir un lien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Par rapport aux sanctuaires dont tu me parlais, à Gauvain ?

\- Oui. Nous pensons qu'ils sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ils les ont ouverts. Gauvain a sans doute recouvrer ses souvenirs il y a des années, il a pu l'aider.

\- Le Gardien ne peut pas avoir d'attaches, Merlin. C'est contraire à sa charge.

\- Je crois que dans le passé j'ai voulu garder leur lien en les ramenant à cette époque. Je crois qu'ils s'aimaient, Gaius. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que c'est ce dont il s'agit.

Les traits du médecin se tirèrent. La nouvelle n'était pas pour lui plaire.

\- Le Gardien est connecté à tous les êtres de son Temps. Cependant tout lien lui est interdit. Il lui est possible d'avoir des amis, mais il ne peut jamais en resté proche, c'est incompatible avec sa charge. Tout être lié à lui par l'amitié ou l'amour est un poids sur sa conscience qui fait vaciller son équilibre et par la même celui du monde. Jamais je n'ai connu un Gardien ayant rompu cette règle. Si c'était arrivé, le monde aurait été détruit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est seulement de l'amour pourtant. Non ?

\- Te souviens-tu du lien entre Guenièvre et Arthur ?

\- Oui.

\- L'amour a brisé des maléfices, Merlin, ce n'est pas rien.

\- De là à détruire le monde...

\- Tu ne comprends pas. L'équilibre du monde et du Gardien sont liés. Chacun est le reflet de l'autre. Perturbe l'équilibre de l'un et l'autre sera impacté.

\- Mais l'amour, Gaius !

\- Le Gardien a une charge solitaire. L'amour c'est un poids supplémentaire sur la balance de l'équilibre du monde. Chacun peut avoir les pensées les plus pures au monde, l'équilibre sera chamboulé car il est voulu avec un Gardien seul. L'esprit du Gardien est un océan, celui de son amour une immense montagne. La montagne finira par s'effondrer dans l'eau au fil du temps passé ensemble et l'esprit de la personne disparaîtra. Les remous dans l'eau seront quant à eux autant de séismes sur la Terre. Il y a eu des précédents. Des lieux ont été rayé de la carte avant que le Gardien ne prenne ses responsabilités. Heureusement pour tous, il ne s'est jamais s'agit d'âme-sœur ou bien ce n'aurait plus été une montagne mais un continent dans cet océan. Cela aurait été notre fin à tous.

\- Pourquoi une telle extrémité ?

\- La magie a ses règles. À une époque le Gardien avait peut-être plus de possibilité, mais des échecs ont conduit les suivants à se voir imposer une charge solitaire et limitée dans le temps. Personne ne pourrait endurer ça éternellement.

\- C'est triste, dit Hunith derrière son père.

\- Ça l'est, confirma-t-il, et nous n'y pouvons rien.

\- Ael et Gauvain sont condamnés à être à jamais séparés ? demanda Anna. C'est ça ?

\- Si tu assures qu'ils s'aiment, Merlin, je ne vois que cette possibilité. S'ils sont des âmes-sœurs comme je le suppose d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, leur vie entière sera sans doute nimbée de souffrance. Le Gardien remplira sa charge, mais il ne fera que le strict minimum. Ce n'est pas plus mal que nous soyons dans un monde où la magie est en sommeil, sinon la situation aurait été dangereuse.

\- Ne peut-on rien faire ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée pouvant résoudre le problème.

\- Je leur parlerai.

\- Ça ne servira à rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils doivent bien vouloir être ensemble.

\- Merlin, tu n'as toujours pas compris !?

\- Ils s'aiment, être ensemble peut détruire le monde. J'ai saisi et je trouve ça stupide.

\- Aller à l'encontre des règles peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques.

\- Les suivre aussi, rappela Merlin avec amertume. Les prophéties nous ont seulement conduit au désastre.

Gaius s'abstint de répondre. Il ne pouvait lui donner tort. S'ils avaient aidé Morgane, elle n'aurait pas basculé du mauvais côté. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas tous revenus mais celui-là était vivace, ils avaient abandonné la jeune femme à son sort. S'ils avaient fait la même chose avec Emrys... Gaius ne voulait même pas imaginé le résultat.

\- Si quelqu'un peut trouver une solution, c'est toi, Merlin, dit-il après un moment. Mais je te conjure de faire attention ! Nous ne savons pas tout des sanctuaires et l'un d'eux est toujours fermé. Qui sait ce qui peut encore arrivé ?

\- Je ferai attention.

\- Encore une chose...

\- Ne pas mettre au même endroit le Gardien et Gauvain, je sais.

\- Non, enfin oui mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais préciser.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Gauvain. Lorsque vous le trouverez, prenez garde. C'est un homme qui a sans doute vécu toute sa vie avec ses souvenirs de Camelot et la perte du Gardien.

\- Nous ferons attention à nous.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai peur, c'est pour lui. Il doit souffrir au-delà même de ce qui est imaginable. La seule raison pour qu'il soit encore vivant, c'est l'ouverture des sanctuaires. Il est impensable qu'il y ait autre chose.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Merlin, je connais les Gardiens. Si Gauvain est vraiment l'Amour d'Ael, il préfèrera mourir, autant pour soulager sa souffrance que lui permettre de remplir son rôle. Si je devais émettre des hypothèses, je vous dirai de regarder du côté de l'armée et des opérations spéciales. Un homme comme lui au tempérament suicidaire et chevalier dans une autre vie n'a pu choisir que cette voie.

\- Nous le trouverons.

\- Faites vite. Dès que le dernier sanctuaire sera ouvert, il mourra.

.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un geste qui aurait pu les trahir. Leurs respirations rompaient à peine le silence environnant.

Tapis dans l'ombre, mains sur leurs armes, les cinq hommes guettaient la tombée de la nuit et l'arrivée de leur cible. Il faisait chaud dans cette partie du Moyen-Orient, mais rien de comparable à leur dernière mission aux abords du Sahara. Ils avaient bien cru y laisser leur santé. Cette fois, ils risquaient d'y laisser leur peau. Comme d'habitude.

Ils étaient dans un lieu dont ils tairaient le nom dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Les hauts gradés auraient aimé que lieux comme les visages soient anonymes. Il fallait pourtant un minimum d'informations pour qu'ils réussissent leur mission. Alors même s'ils savaient où ils étaient, ils le taisaient. Leur point de récupération était décidé. Il n'y en avait pas de secours. Jamais. Si quelque chose ratait, ce serait à eux de se débrouiller. Ils avaient tout préparé pour que rien n'aille mal, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec ce genre de mission.

Aujourd'hui, c'était exfiltration. Pas le plus simple des boulots, mais sans doute le plus gratifiant. Sauver plutôt que tuer ou saboter, ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. Oh, ils savaient qu'il y aurait des morts dans le camp d'en face, peut-être dans le leur aussi. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. Leur directive première était de sauver. Ça ferait moins de morts que d'habitude.

Le chef de la mission jeta un œil à sa montre et les informa en quelques signes qu'ils allaient agir. Ils confirmèrent l'un après l'autre qu'ils avaient compris. Comme toujours, le Fou fut le dernier.

Selon les missions, il était le Cavalier ou le Pion, chaque nom de pièce renvoyant à un rôle particulier. Très souvent, il était le Fou. De plus en plus souvent en réalité. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la pièce d'échec. L'homme était imprévisible.

Jamais il ne ruinerait une mission, il protégeait toujours ses équipiers. Mais il se mettait souvent, toujours, en danger. L'homme semblait chercher la mort un peu plus à chaque mission. Cela ne pourrait plus durer longtemps. Même si les résultats étaient là, les gradés commençaient à sourciller. Son équipe aussi.

Gauvain leva les yeux vers le ciel. Peut-être que tout se terminerait aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tout allait s'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal, de se souvenir.

Un geste du chef. Il chassa ses pensées, redevint le Fou. Il mourrait peut-être aujourd'hui, mais pas sans avoir accompli sa mission. Il avait échoué dans le passé, trahi son roi, jamais plus il ne laisserait cela se reproduire. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était de toutes les missions. Gauvain Chance était la certitude qu'elles réussissaient. Son nom l'assurait.


	15. Gauvain

**Chapitre 15 - Gauvain**

.

 **M-10**

L'attente devenait longue et il ne restait pourtant qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des hostilités. Gauvain ferma les yeux, occultant une mission dont il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants par cœur. Il était le Fou, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, les autres aussi. Et puis chacun comptait sur lui, sur son nom pour réussir.

Chance. C'était un patronyme ridicule selon lui. Gauvain Chance. Qui s'appelait comme ça dans le monde ? Il ne l'aimait pas, mais ce nom lui collait à la peau. De l'avis général, il avait de la chance. Vraiment beaucoup. Grâce à lui, nul doute que la mission allait réussir.

C'était un raccourci facile. Un de ceux qu'aiment les hommes pour se rassurer, comme le gri-gri accroché au porte-clés ou les petites manies avant d'entrer sur scène ou sur le terrain. Les soldats avaient aussi les leur. Avoir Gauvain Chance dans l'équipe en était un tout trouvé.

Il ne portait pas chance qu'à l'équipe. Lui-même était un concentré de chance, pas vrai ? Sinon, comment expliquer ces missions suicides dont il revenait toujours vivant ? Ces blessures dont il ne devait jamais se remettre ?

En creusant un peu, chacun aurait pourtant pu se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait nulle chance là-dedans. Si Gauvain Chance s'en sortait toujours c'était à cause de sa mission. Il avait comme objectif premier de tout faire pour garder les autres en vie. Jamais personne ne mourrait lors d'une de ses missions et certainement pas lui. S'il mourrait, il ne pourrait pas s'assurer que ses compagnons s'en sortiraient. Alors il restait vivant.

Pour l'instant.

.

 **M-7**

Pour l'instant car vivre était pour lui une torture de tous les instants. Il n'attendait que la fin de son ultime mission. Une fois remplie, quand le manque et sa mémoire lui jouerait trop de tours, il pourrait abandonner le combat, mais pas avant.

Pour l'heure, il devait lutter. Balayer le présent était facile. Si facile alors que le passé refusait de partir, tournant et retournant dans sa tête dans une litanie sans fin. La faute à des souvenirs d'une vie passée si vivaces qu'ils semblaient venir d'arriver.

Il avait eu ses souvenirs de l'Avant dès l'enfance. Pour le protéger, son subconscient les avait cantonnés dans ses rêves lorsqu'ils étaient agréables. Quelques-uns surgissaient en cauchemar mais la plupart restaient bloqués loin de sa conscience. À ses cinq ans, son esprit n'avait plus supporté de séparer le passé et le présent. Ses souvenirs étaient revenus un à un. Lentement au début, plus vite dès qu'il avait eu huit ans et qu'il avait su la vérité sur le monde, qu'il s'agisse de la vie ou de la mort. Il avait passé des années à se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'eux. Certes il s'en sortait toujours, mais combien d'horreurs avait-il vu ou commis ? Il y avait les femmes aussi même si, à son grand soulagement, il n'avait eu droit aux détails qu'à sa puberté quand il pouvait alors l'accepter.

Sa propre mort avait été difficile à vivre. Il se rappelait la douleur, la trahison commise envers Arthur et ses amis. C'était terrible.

Terrible mais pas pire que la séparation avec Ael.

.

 **M-4**

Ael. Le Gardien de l'époque. Le Gardien d'aujourd'hui. Son âme-sœur, l'Amour de ses deux vies et même bien après.

Il l'avait connue dès l'enfance. Nés le même jour, ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils n'avaient que quelques semaines, leurs familles respectives cherchaient alors un nouvel endroit où s'installer. Ils avaient tout de suite été inséparables, au point de devoir les faire dormir dans la même pièce sous peine de supporter leurs cris jusqu'à ce qu'exténués ils s'endorment.

Ael avait toujours été différente. Elle voulait apprendre les armes comme les garçons mais ne comprenait pas la guerre. Elle s'habillait comme eux tous les jours mais appréciait aussi parfois les robes et le maquillage. Elle était calme et appréciait tout le monde tout en maniant une ironie cinglante dont les adultes avaient fait les frais très tôt. Surtout, Ael était ouverte d'esprit, plus que n'importe qui.

Elle avait compris très vite qu'elle était différente des autres. Sa relation au monde était unique. Elle rêvait souvent de personnes avec des pouvoirs ayant des problèmes. Dans ses rêves, elle les aidait. Dès qu'elle avait eu quatre ans, elle ne les avait plus aidés seulement en rêve, elle se volatilisait soudain pour les aider en personne. Dans la confidence, Gauvain n'avait pas compris ni pourquoi ni comment..

Il avait perdu son père en même temps qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle avait alors rejoint leur famille une année durant, jusqu'à la grande séparation. Celle qu'ils devinaient arriver et qu'ils redoutaient.

C'était l'été. Il faisait chaud alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La silhouette encapuchonnée était apparue au détour du chemin menant à leur maison. Ael attendait patiemment qu'elle la rejoigne. Installée sur le banc devant la maison avec Gauvain, elle tenait la main du garçon dans la sienne avec plus de force que d'habitude. Voilà des heures déjà qu'ils attendaient, somnolents sur le banc. Quand la silhouette s'était arrêtée devant eux, Ael avait quitté sa place. Elle avait ôté le long collier où étaient accrochés les rares souvenirs de son enfance et lui avait confié. Après un baiser sur sa joue, elle s'était écartée et avait pris la main gantée de la silhouette dans la sienne, puis s'était volatilisée.

Gauvain avait appris le manque à partir de ce jour. Il avait quitté la maison pour la chercher très vite. Il ne la trouvait jamais, c'était elle qui revenait à lui. Ils se retrouvaient pour quelques heures, quelques jours avant de se séparer. Il était devenu un vagabond, puis un mercenaire et avait continué à parcourir le monde pour réussir à oublier un peu Ael. Sans jamais réussir.

Il avait fini par mourir et renaître des siècles plus tard avec ses souvenirs, mais sans la revoir. Et le manque était toujours là. Vivre sans elle était une torture plus intolérable encore que les souvenirs. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mission, il aurait renoncé à ce monde il y a longtemps.

.

 **M-1**

Seulement voilà, il y avait les sanctuaires.

Quatre lieux dans le monde avaient été protégés du passage du temps et de la folie des hommes. Quatre sanctuaires gardaient à l'abri tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. On trouvait dans chacun des magiciens, des êtres, des plantes et des communautés magiques qui avaient continué leur vie à l'écart du reste du monde.

Ael en avait posé les bases quand elle avait vu Camelot dans la tourmente. Il y en avaient alors davantage. D'autres les avaient scellés dans les siècles suivant en quatre grands lieux impénétrables. La magie était devenue impossible hors des sanctuaires. Il y avait désormais un déséquilibre qui minait le monde et des millions d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants normalement liés à la magie.

Ael l'en avait informé un jour alors qu'il était encore adolescent. Il avait trouvé une lettre déposée sur son bureau en rentrant chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme lui laissait quelque chose, mais c'était la première où elle demandait son aide. Sa quête avait alors commencé. Il devait ouvrir les sanctuaires pour permettre aux réincarnés de se souvenir, de retrouver leurs pouvoirs et de permettre le retour de la magie partout sur Terre. Gauvain s'était fait le devoir de réussir. Soutenu en silence par le Gardien, il en avait ouvert trois : le vert, le jaune et le rouge.

Chaque sanctuaire était associé à une couleur reflétant son environnement. Il y avait le sanctuaire vert, dit d'émeraude englobant jungle, forêt et plaine qu'il avait trouvé en Amérique du Sud. Il avait rejoué l'intégralité des Indiana Jones et des Flynn Carson pour actionner le mécanisme d'un temple perdu en pleine jungle, brisant ainsi le sceau qui le coupait du monde.

Le sanctuaire jaune, dit d'or, se trouvait au Sahara. Il comprenait les zones désertiques de sable et de pierre. Il était resté prisonnier des jours dans une tombe ancestrale sans boire et ni manger quand, à l'approche de sa mort, le sanctuaire avait ouvert le passage afin que des druides puissent lui venir en aide et le sauver.

Le sanctuaire rouge, dit de corail, rassemblant montagnes et volcans se trouvait sur la Ceinture de Feu. Il avait fait preuve de diplomatie, de patience et débattu longuement avec de nombreuses personnes matérialisées par le sanctuaire pour obtenir par ses arguments son ouverture.

Restait le sanctuaire bleu, dit d'azur, évoquant l'eau et la glace, qui se trouvait au niveau de l'Antarctique et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu approcher.

.

 **M-0**

Retour au présent. Le guetteur leur fit signe. Le convoi approchait. Il était temps pour Gauvain Chance de remplir sa mission de soldat. Celle de chevalier attendrait.


	16. Tirs croisés

**NdA :** Après l'été, voici enfin la suite de La _Légende_. La fin de l'histoire se dessine. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Tirs croisés  
**

.

Les tirs fusaient. Le bruit était fort, plus que Merlin le pensait, pire que des feux d'artifice. Il n'y avait pas de temps mort. Chaque parti voulait anéantir l'autre et les coups de feu en était la triste illustration.

Le magicien regrettait vraiment d'être venu. Certes, il voulait sauver Gauvain, mais se faire tuer dans des tirs croisés entre des soldats et des cinglés n'était pas du tout dans ses projets !

C'était la faute à Anna aussi. Ses connaissances magiques en tant que Morgause étaient revenues et elle leur avait proposé un sort pour se transporter directement là où se trouvait Gauvain. Elle aurait pu préciser avant le départ qu'il allait atterrir pile à ses côtés, soit derrière un mur à moitié effondré sous le tir nourri d'armes de gros calibres !

Il n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'au réflexe d'un soldat. Une poigne solide l'avait contraint à se baisser alors que des balles allaient se perdre dans le vide là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Abasourdi, perdu dans cet environnement étranger, Merlin avait levé des yeux ronds vers le soldat qui répliquait déjà aux tirs par d'autres.

\- Gauvain !?

L'homme avait tiré encore avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Malgré le temps passé, il n'avait pas changé. Seuls ses cheveux étaient à présent coupés courts. Son regard était aussi bien plus sombre que ce qu'il connaissait chez lui. La joie de vivre de son meilleur ami lors de l'Avant avait totalement disparu aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Merlin, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne. Tu sais faire tes entrées.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sans pourtant savoir quoi dire. Une salve de tir percuta le mur derrière lui. Il pâlit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme les batailles de Camelot, n'est-ce-pas ? lança Gauvain en visant un ennemi.

Son ami ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Face aux balles, même la magie avait ses limites, surtout quand on n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des siècles.

\- Ne bouge pas, commanda Gauvain. Tu es sécurité ici. Je reviens te chercher.

\- Me chercher ?

Le soldat s'était déjà lancé en terrain découvert. Effaré, Merlin le vit gagner ce qu'il restait d'un véhicule visé par plusieurs tireurs. Il soupira de soulagement quand Gauvain fut en sécurité derrière la carlingue.

Il avait eu raison d'obliger les autres à rester à la maison. Faire venir plus de monde sur un champ de bataille aurait été suicidaire. Restait maintenant à s'en sortir lui-même vivant et à ramener Gauvain intact avec lui.

Avec précaution et un peu de magie, il analysa la situation. Il se trouvait près d'une rue, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi avec les vestiges de maisons alentour. L'axe routier est-ouest était le champ de bataille. Au sud se trouvait les ennemis, tandis qu'il se trouvait lui même au nord. Un tout-terrain perclus de trous se trouvait entre les deux camps. Les soldats étaient cachés comme lui l'était. Seul Gauvain s'était risqué en terrain découvert. En face, se trouvait le même nombre d'hommes. Merlin finit par comprendre que les soldats cherchaient à récupérer un ressortissant britannique otage de ces derniers.

Il n'avait pas toute la journée. De plus, le bruit des tirs commençait à lui donner mal au crâne et il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il lança un sort de protection pour les soldats, l'otage et lui-même, une sorte de pare-balles magique qui les empêcheraient d'être touchés. Il se refusa à faire de même pour ceux d'en face. Il n'était pas pour la mort des gens. Il avait même la guerre en horreur dans cette vie et défendait farouchement le serment d'Hippocrate (qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prononcé). Toutefois, au vu du passif des types en face, il ne leur faciliterait pas la vie. Qu'ils vivent ou meurent n'en tenaient qu'à eux.

Gauvain sembla comprendre qu'il l'avait protégé. Il se mit à courir vers les bâtiments ennemis sans craindre de se faire toucher. Merlin put constater que le sort faisait effet. Il s'épuisait rapidement à le maintenir en place. Il n'avait plus l'endurance de jadis et le dernier sanctuaire fermé le privait de la totalité de ses pouvoirs, un phénomène qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre.

Tout devait se finir vite. D'un nouveau sort, il enrailla la totalité des armes présentes. Impossible pour l'heure de n'en enrailler qu'une partie. Il faisait confiance aux soldats et à Gauvain en particulier pour s'en sortir sans arme.

Il y eut des cris, mais plus de coups de feu au plaisir de ses tympans. Suivant l'injonction de son camarade, il ne bougea pas même quand il fut clair que l'affrontement était terminé. Les rares échanges en anglais lui apprirent que la plupart des "méchants" avaient fui, l'un était mort et un autre restait caché quelque part. Les soldats avaient récupéré l'otage, affaibli mais vivant. La situation était sous contrôle mais un problème subsistait.

\- On a mis trop de temps. On n'a plus de point de récupération.

\- Tant pis, on bouge. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici.

\- Non.

Merlin tendit l'oreille. Cette voix, c'était Gauvain.

\- On reste.

\- T'es dingue, le Fou ?

\- Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà tu veux dire ?

\- La ferme, le Pion, on ne t'a pas sonné, lança un autre. Si t'avais fait ton boulot correctement, ils n'auraient pas grillé notre position.

\- T'es pas mieux. Et puis les armes qui s'enraillent toutes au même moment, tu vas pas me dire que c'est normal.

\- On se calme vous deux. C'est pas le moment pour vos disputes conjugales. Vas-y le Fou, explique ton idée. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on reste ?

\- Ils vont forcément penser qu'on va partir et le type planqué leur donnera des infos là-dessus. C'est plus sûr de rester et de partir d'ici.

\- Rester et partir d'ici ? Mais t'as bouffé quoi ce matin, le Fou ? Tes neurones connectent plus !

\- Ils vont venir nous chercher, coupa Gauvain.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Cette mission n'existe pas. Qui viendrait nous chercher ?

\- L'armée américaine est dans le coin, non ? Ils ont des hélicos.

\- T'as de quoi passer un coup de fil pour les obliger à venir nous prendre ?

\- Tout à fait. J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure. Je reviens.

Merlin se demandait bien de quoi il parlait quand il vit Gauvain apparaître devant lui.

\- T'aurais pas un truc en réserve pour nous faire venir des secours, Merlin ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Un autre tour de magie comme celui des armes tout à l'heure.

Il ne pourrait pas repartir discrètement à présent. Gauvain ne le permettrait pas. Avec réticence, Merlin se redressa. Il entendit quelques hoquets de stupeurs mais refusa de regarder le groupe pour se concentrer sur Gauvain.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

\- Cherche un hélico pas loin, demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa radio. Je me charge du reste.

Il aurait dû objecter quelque chose. Céder était plus facile. Au point où il en était de toute façon, il n'était pas à un tour de magie prêt. Aussi se retrouva-t-il à imaginer un sort pour que la radio mette son camarade en contact avec un hélicoptère proche, si possible américain.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la main, jugea Gauvain quand le piratage magique fit ses preuves.

Prenant l'accent outre-atlantique sans soucis, le soldat se fit passer pour un GI qu'il connaissait bien et réussit à obtenir l'aide escomptée. D'ici deux heures, ils auraient leur hélico.

\- Tu sais que ça va être un problème s'ils ne voient pas ce soldat imaginaire.

\- Qui te dit qu'il est imaginaire ?

\- Hein !?

\- Les gars, appela Gauvain en se retournant, un hélico est là dans deux heures. Trouvez le type qui manque, on revient.

\- Vous allez où ? C'est quoi ce délire, le Fou ?

\- Tu l'as dit, un délire. Mon ami et moi allons récupérer quelques otages supplémentaires avant de partir.

\- Pardon !?

\- Merlin, tu peux nous emmener là-bas ?

Il pointait un endroit sur une carte sortie de sa poche.

\- Heu, je crois.

\- Parfait ! On y va.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu, sauver des otages ! Comme tu l'as dit, sans soldat américain sauvé, ça va être compliqué même si on nous récupère. Prêt ?

Merlin aurait dû rétorquer quelque chose, il le savait. Sauf que l'homme devant lui n'était pas le Gauvain d'aujourd'hui, c'était celui d'Avant, son meilleur ami. Avec lui, il aurait été en enfer pour sauver un parfait inconnu sans aucune peur. Avec un sourire, Merlin posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Comme à la grande époque ?

\- Il manque juste la princesse.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Arthur ?

\- Non, Merlin. Cette fois, c'est juste toi et moi. Et la magie bien sûr.

Merlin ne releva pas. Si parler ainsi de sa magie l'aurait choqué il y a des siècles, il trouvait ça tout à fait normal aujourd'hui de la part de son meilleur ami. Il afficha un immense sourire en direction du soldat.

\- Dans ce cas, en route !

Quelques mots de l'ancienne religion plus tard, ils les transportaient aux abords de la pire prison de la région.


	17. Des pouvoirs bridés, mais des idées

**NdA :** Voilà la suite, enfin ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Le suivant est quasi fini et j'espère ne pas mettre trop longtemps à terminer les autres. N'hésitez pas à demander si ça tarde trop d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Des pouvoirs bridés mais des idées**

.

Merlin avait eu la présence d'esprit de modifier le sort de déplacement pour les amener à l'écart de la prison. Gauvain et lui apparurent à trois cent mètres du groupe de bâtiments, loin des hommes armés qui patrouillaient dans et autour de la prison.

Merlin avait l'impression de revenir à la grande époque, quand il quittait Camelot pour une des aventures dangereuses mais grisantes dont ils avaient le secret. Les lieux différaient, un désert montagneux plutôt qu'une forêt, des bâtiments aux murs clairs dissimulés par le sable et les rochers plutôt que des blocs taillés dans le granit. Pour le reste, si on exceptait les armes automatiques qui avaient remplacé les épées et les nouvelles technologies au lieu de la magie, c'était comme Avant. Il y avait les méchants sans pitié et leurs prisonniers, les gentils peu nombreux plein de bonne volonté, un plan boiteux qui de toute façon allait foirer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'exclama Gauvain alors qu'il énumérait tout haut les similitudes et les différences de chaque époque. Nous ne sommes plus ceux de l'Avant, nous allons réussir.

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a moins d'une demi-heure, mes pouvoirs sont bridés et...

\- Nous avons des idées.

\- Tu trouves ça suffisant ?

Gauvain resta perplexe quelques secondes. Ses réflexions l'amenèrent à froncer les sourcils.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu, Merlin ?

\- De tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je crois. C'est assez récent, tu sais.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Ton comportement. Tu es différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Puisque tes souvenirs sont revenus récemment, c'est normal. Ils auraient pris le dessus si cela faisait plus de temps et tu sourcillerais davantage à ce que je t'entraîne ici ou à utiliser ta magie devant autrui.

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Non, c'est bien. Tu as retrouvé les autres ?

\- Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés. Anna, je veux dire Morgause, et Perceval sont à l'origine des retrouvailles.

\- Je vois, dit-il après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, c'est ainsi que ça c'est passé.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Merlin soupçonneux.

\- Des souvenirs.

\- C'est le Gardien, Ael qui te les a transmis ?

\- Les souvenirs de ce qui vous est arrivé viennent d'elle, mais ce sont les sanctuaires qui me les transmettent. Depuis que j'ai ouvert le premier, j'y suis sans cesse connecté.

\- On avait raison, tous ne sont pas ouverts, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Seulement trois, précisa Gauvain avant d'expliquer ce qu'il savait.

Découvrir qu'il ne restait qu'un sanctuaire à ouvrir était plaisant. Aller dans une région polaire en revanche...

\- Brrr, ça me donne des frissons.

\- Avec ta magie, ça ne sera qu'une formalité.

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs.

\- Il faut que tous soient ouverts pour cela. Tant que le sanctuaire d'Azur est fermé, la circulation des énergies est fluctuante. C'est un peu comme un réseau électrique en mauvais état qui occasionnerait des coupures de courant et qui ne permet pas d'utiliser tous ses appareils en même temps. Tu es une partie de la magie, Merlin, tes pouvoirs sont bridés mais pas ton essence même. Tout reviendra à l'ouverture du sanctuaire. Ça aurait déjà pu être le cas si tu t'étais souvenu plutôt. Depuis ta naissance tu es Emrys, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Tu as toujours eu accès à ta magie, c'est seulement plus difficile pour l'instant.

Merlin restait dubitatif mais il n'avait aucun argument pouvant remettre en cause les dires de Gauvain. S'il savait qu'il était Emrys et une part même de la magie, il en savait peut-être plus que lui. Le soldat était d'ailleurs passé à autre chose. Il était en outre persuadé qu'avec ses amis l'ouverture du dernier sanctuaire serait une formalité.

.

Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la prison comme s'ils étaient une véritable armée. Et pour ceux d'en face, ils l'étaient. Merlin avait réussi à créer de toute pièce une armée de poussière que l'on aurait cru réelle. Tandis que les balles se perdaient dans l'air chaud du désert, Gauvain et lui franchirent les murs et pénétrèrent dans les bâtiments.

Avec l'expérience du soldat, ils évitèrent le moindre garde et gagnèrent les cellules sans avoir recours à la magie. C'était presque trop facile selon l'avis de Merlin mais son ami l'assura qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une impression. Entrer aurait pu être extrêmement difficile sans magie, sortir tenir du miracle avec les hommes affaiblis qu'ils découvraient dans les cellules.

Merlin fit sauter les serrures et Gauvain se précipita vers le premier homme contre le mur. Ils venaient de trouver le fameux américain, lequel semblait allait un peu mieux que les autres.

\- Gauvain Chance, murmura-t-il étonné. Les miracles existent alors ?

\- Tu me manquais, Joe. Que veux-tu, les parties de poker sans toi sont d'un ennui mortel.

\- Tu ne joues jamais au poker avec moi, Gauvain.

\- Mais je pourrais. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller. C'est qui ton ami qui vient d'ouvrir les portes comme par magie ?

\- Avec la magie, corrigea Gauvain. Merlin, aide tout le monde à se rassembler. Je vais faire le guet. Dès que je te dis de partir, emmène-les, même si c'est sans moi.

\- Mais Gauvain...

\- Fais-le, Merlin !

\- Bien.

Aidé de l'américain, il réunit la trentaine de prisonniers côte à côte contre le mur. Ils hésitèrent quand il leur demanda de se tenir tous par la main, avant d'obtempérer. Tout plutôt que retourner en cellule.

Gauvain n'était plus visible depuis un moment déjà et ils leur parvenait le bruit d'une échauffourée. Merlin se rapprocha de la seule issue du quartier de détenus. Avant même d'atteindre le croisement, il entendit le cri de Gauvain.

\- Partez ! Tout de suite !

Merlin s'élança en direction des cris. La poigne solide de l'américain l'empêcha de faire plus de deux mètres.

\- Non, dit-il. Suis les ordres.

\- Je ne suis pas soldat.

\- Obéis.

\- Allez-vous-en ! cria encore Gauvain d'une voix hachée.

Merlin se dégagea de l'étreinte du soldat. Il avait déjà perdu Gauvain dans le passé, il ne le perdrait pas de nouveau. Il bondit en direction des cris.

Son ami se trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Deux hommes gisaient morts sur le sol et trois autres étaient en passe de le maîtriser, si ce n'est de le tuer. Des renforts arrivaient déjà.

Il y eut le reflet d'une lame, le cri étouffé d'un homme qu'on poignarde. Gauvain s'effondra.

Merlin déchaîna ses pouvoirs.

En l'espace d'une seconde, pas plus, les assaillants étaient au sol et les murs menaçaient de s'écrouler. Tout l'espace tremblait sous la colère du magicien. Les pierres chutèrent du plafond pour écraser les corps dans d'abominables craquements. Un homme parvint à se relever pour s'échapper. Un regard de Merlin le fit percuter le mur d'adobe.

L'ancien étudiant en médecine était redevenu le Merlin d'antan. Il leva les mains et ne prononça qu'un mot. La totalité des bâtiments explosa dans les airs. Il ne resterait bientôt que des ruines et des cadavres. Seuls les prisonniers, Gauvain et le magicien se trouvaient dans la bulle protectrice qui leur épargna les blocs massifs qui allaient devenir la tombe de leurs ennemis.

Le grondement monta puis décrut. Enfin ce fut le silence. Merlin se précipita auprès de son camarade. La lame du couteau avait pénétré sous la limite du gilet pare-balles, le transperçant de part en part. Le soldat était à peine vivant. Des organes vitaux avaient été touchés. Sans soins dans les minutes à venir, il ne survivrait pas.

\- Gauvain ! supplia Merlin en pressant la plaie. Réveille-toi, allez !

Suivirent des mots qui refermèrent suffisamment la plaie pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang mais qui ne suffisaient pas pour le mettre hors de danger.

\- Referme-toi ! J'ai dit de te refermer ! s'énerva Merlin paniqué de voir le sang continuer de couler.

\- Ça va... coassa le soldat. Je suis pas... mort.

\- Pas encore, siffla son ami avant de répéter son sort.

\- Merlin... l'arrêta Gauvain alors que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il faut... partir.

Il avait raison bien sûr. Merlin n'arrivait pourtant pas à se résoudre à le laisser pour aller chercher les autres. Même si son sort ne soignait pas, il le maintenait au moins en vie tant qu'il le répétait inlassablement.

Une main se posa alors doucement sur son épaule. Merlin leva les yeux. Mené par l'Américain, tous les prisonniers venaient à eux en une chaîne humaine. La vision de ces hommes mains dans la main lui aurait amené un sourire si la situation n'avait pas été celle-ci.

\- Merlin...

La supplique du blessé fut suivi d'un éclair d'or dans les yeux du magicien. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient revenus près de l'équipe de Gauvain Chance, abasourdie de les voir ainsi apparaître tandis que les pales d'un hélicoptère se faisaient plus proches. Merlin n'en avait rien à faire. Il laissa aux soldats la charge des anciens prisonniers et téléporta Gauvain au seul endroit où on pourrait l'aider : les urgences de l'hôpital où œuvrait sa famille. Bientôt son ami serait sauvé.


	18. Allons-y

**Chapitre 18 - Allons-y  
**

.

Alice avait bien fait de l'encourager à venir à l'hôpital quand Merlin avait déclaré qu'il allait chercher Gauvain. Avec ces deux là, on pouvait être sûr que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin. Merlin à lui seul illustrait la loi de Murphy. Inutile d'être devin pour savoir qu'avec Gauvain, comme c'était le cas avec Arthur, les deux amis allaient s'attirer des problèmes et ne pas revenir intacts. Gaius ne pensait tout de même pas que ça allait si mal tourner.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment. À vrai dire, tout l'hôpital s'en rappellerait encore dans plusieurs décennies. Merlin, l'illustre magicien de la Légende, son petit-fils dans cette vie, tout aussi entêté aujourd'hui que par le passé, avait fait une entrée remarquée. Ce n'était rien de le dire ! Il était apparu de nulle part en plein milieu du hall d'accueil pour disparaître aussi rapidement et se téléporter (Gaius n'avait pas d'autre mot pour ça) aux urgences. Couvert de poussière et de sang, les mains comprimant l'abdomen d'un homme blessé, criant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, le jeune homme avait fait sursauter la totalité des patients et des soignants. S'il n'avait pas déjà vécu ce genre de situation, Gaius aurait été à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

Il avait pâli en découvrant l'identité du blessé et l'étendue des dégâts. Le soldat aurait déjà dû être mort. Qu'il soit en vie n'était dû qu'à Merlin.

Le jeune magicien sembla rasséréné quand il vit son grand-père. La peur de perdre son meilleur ami disparut totalement. Gauvain n'allait pas mourir. Pas avec Gaius dans les parages. Et puis il ne le permettrait pas ! Il était Merlin l'Enchanteur, non d'un chien ! S'il ne pouvait pas sauver de la mort un de ses amis, à quoi servait-il ?

Gaius n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Merlin s'était levé après avoir réussi à modifier son sort pour qu'il se répète jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête lui-même. Il avait laissé son ami aux soins d'une de ses brillantes élèves de Gaius qui, ils le remarquaient tout deux maintenant, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la princesse Mithian, Mia.

Faisant fi de l'agitation qu'il avait causé et des regards interloqués braqués dans sa direction, Merlin annonça le plus naturellement du monde ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je vais ouvrir le dernier Sanctuaire.

\- Merlin !

\- Je vais chercher Arthur et les autres, puis nous irons nous en occuper. Il est temps que la magie revienne, Gaius.

\- Tu ne peux pas...

\- Docteur ! le coupa Mia. Il faut l'emmener au bloc !

Partagé entre son devoir et son envie de retenir Merlin, Gaius hésita une seconde.

\- Je vous le confie, dit Merlin à la jeune femme. On se voit plus tard, grand-père.

Encore une fois, il disparut.

.

Arthur tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon. Le sentiment d'être mis à l'écart l'insupportait. Il n'en avait pas fait trop de cas jusque là. Son métier et sa vie actuelle lui convenaient parfaitement, il commençait à nouer une relation avec Guenièvre... Non, Gwen, pas Guenièvre, se morigéna-t-il.

Oui, voilà où se situait le problème. Il avait récupéré ses satanés souvenirs. Contrairement aux autres, il s'en serait bien passé. En fait, il aurait même préféré ne jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé.

Il s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers le plancher au-dessus de sa tête. Se concentrer sur les veines du bois lui permettrait peut-être d'occulter tout ça. Peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter de se souvenir.

Las. Sa vie d'Avant était à portée de main, si vivace qu'il avait l'impression d'être mort sur les rives d'Avalon il y a seulement quelques heures. Il se souvenait trop bien de sa vie en tant que roi alors qu'il n'en avait que faire. Sa vie actuelle l'avait toujours satisfait. Il aimait son travail de coursier, sa famille un peu étrange et son cercle d'amis.

Il les aimait maintenant d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait. Après avoir vécu en tant que roi Arthur, il comprenait mieux pourquoi un simple boulot de coursier le satisfaisait. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre la souveraineté. C'était trop de responsabilités et il y avait trop perdu par le passé. Aujourd'hui il voulait être égoïste, ne penser qu'à lui et laisser au second plan les autres.

\- Arthur ?

Une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille et qui le rappela à la douloureuse vérité. Il était le roi Arthur qu'il le veuille ou non, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre.

\- Merlin, soupira-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, Sire ?

Nouveau soupir. Nouveaux regrets.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Merlin, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça va être difficile. Vous êtes mon roi.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu dises "tu es mon ami".

\- J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs.

\- Moi aussi, mais je préfère notre relation d'avant.

\- Quand vous étiez un crétin royal vous voulez dire ? s'amusa le magicien.

\- Quand on ne se souvenait pas encore.

La réplique que voulait lancer Merlin mourut sur ses lèvres. Arthur n'était pas comme lui ou Anna, se rappeler était bien plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

\- Ça va Arthur ?

\- Non.

La réponse était honnête. Le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait d'ailleurs sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit doucement Merlin.

\- J'aime ma vie d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais demandé à me souvenir, dit Arthur. Je ne croyais pas vraiment aux histoires que racontaient Anna. C'est Morgane qui m'a convaincu de vous suivre dans l'aventure. Elle était si sûr de ce qu'avançait sa sœur... Et puis il y a eu l'Antre de Cristal. Voir le film de nos vies passées a été éprouvant, vraiment. Il l'est encore plus maintenant que je me souviens. Je comprends tout aujourd'hui, Merlin, surtout sur tout ce que tu m'as caché à l'époque. Je comprends tous ces secrets, mais je regrette ce qui nous est arrivé et, par dessus tout, j'aurais voulu que tout ça reste dans le passé. Je ne veux pas être le nouveau roi Arthur, Merlin. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est.

Son compagnon ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu la vie d'Arthur lors de l'Avant. Ne pas avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules convenait d'ailleurs à la plupart des gens. Rares étaient ceux à vouloir finir au sommet de l'état. À l'échelle d'un pays, le pourcentage était presque anecdotique.

\- Tu n'as pas à diriger un royaume, rappela Merlin à l'ancien roi. Albion est né il y a des siècles.

\- Pour vous tous, je suis le roi.

\- Oui, mais tu es surtout notre ami.

\- Nous sommes réincarnés, Merlin.

\- Parce qu'avec Ael nous n'acceptions pas ce qui s'était produit. Vous étiez tous morts ou presque !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je vous remercie ?

\- Tu nous en veux pour ces souvenirs, d'accord, mais tu existes aujourd'hui grâce à nous.

\- Je sais.

Ce qui rajoutait au problème. Cherchant à repousser ses pensées sombres, Arthur se posta à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une rue animée deux étages plus bas. Qu'il s'agisse d'Avant ou d'aujourd'hui, le fourmillement était le même. Les tenues et les bâtiments avaient changé, pas l'atmosphère. Il chassa ses idées noires pour revenir à la présence du magicien près de lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Merlin ? Je croyais que tu allais chercher Gauvain.

\- C'est fait.

Le ton n'était pas enjoué comme il aurait dû l'être, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Après un silence, Merlin résuma ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Gaius prendra soin de lui, assura Arthur.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu le sauver toi-même.

\- Il faut ouvrir le dernier sanctuaire.

Et de s'ouvrir sur ses intentions. Arthur soupira de nouveau.

\- Puisqu'il le faut, allons-y.


	19. Le dernier sanctuaire

**NdA :** La fin arrive ! Il reste normalement deux chapitres après celui-là et c'est fini ! Si vous avez des envies, des attentes, c'est le moment. Après, il sera trop tard. Bonne lecture à tous, merci de continuer à suivre _La légende_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Le dernier Sanctuaire  
**

.

C'était comme à la grande époque. Ils étaient tous là, et plus encore, pour se lancer à l'assaut du dernier Sanctuaire. Menés par Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgane, Anna, Léon, Perceval, Tristan, Iseult, Elyan, Lancelot et Freya s'apprêtaient à changer le monde encore une fois.

Près d'Avalon depuis que Merlin les y avait transportés, ils échangeaient par petits groupes leurs idées sur le Sanctuaire d'Azur. Arthur avait été le dernier à les rejoindre, le visage grave. Ils avaient eu la sensation de retrouver leur roi et, bon gré mal gré, le jeune homme avait accepté les regards et leur façon de se comporter de cette manière avec lui. Ce n'était pas avec déférence comme Avant, mais le respect qu'ils avaient pour lui était bien supérieur à ce qu'il aurait dû être pour des gens qui se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps ou de simples amis.

Ils étaient tous chaudement emmitouflés. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à aller au pôle nord. C'était l'inverse en réalité, ils se rendaient au pôle sud. Cap sur l'Antarctique avait dit en rigolant Freya. Elle avait perdu son sourire quand son frère lui avait rappelé les températures négatives du cercle polaire. Depuis elle tremblait d'avance au froid qu'il allait faire.

Merlin discuta avec Anna et Morgane de leur destination. Les deux sœurs se réjouissaient de l'aventure à venir qui remettrait la magie sur le devant de la scène. Anna avait parfaitement accepté ses souvenirs et son passé, les remettant à leur juste place à l'instar de Merlin. C'était l'Avant, il était important, mais leur vie était dans le présent. Morgane avait plus de difficultés. Si le "mal" qui la consumait jadis avait disparu, elle ne tolérait pas ses actes anciens. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter son passé. Cependant, contrairement à Arthur, elle ne regrettait pas de se rappeler. Elle était décidée à se servir de ses erreurs pour ne plus jamais les reproduire ni dévier de la bonne voie.

Ils terminèrent de s'équiper en se préparant au pire. Gauvain avait dû convaincre, jouer à Indiana Jones et défier passivement la mort pour ouvrir les trois autres sanctuaires. Ils s'attendaient à un affrontement plus physique pour celui-ci, plus collectif aussi. Léon et Lancelot étaient armés de pistolets, mais gardaient aussi à la ceinture des épées dignes de Camelot comme tous les autres. C'était un cadeau du Gardien qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les rives d'Avalon. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Merlin les transporta près du Sanctuaire d'Azur.

.

Glacé. L'air était tout simplement glacé. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de vent, comme l'avait fait remarqué Tristan. Ça aurait été difficile. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense grotte de glace, vraisemblablement à des dizaines de mètres de la surface. Le soleil parvenait à peine jusqu'à eux. La lumière qui éclairait les lieux venaient des parois gelées autour d'eux, un phénomène tout sauf naturel qu'ils savaient devoir à la magie du dernier sanctuaire.

Au centre de la grotte, un vaste bassin d'un bleu magnifique reflétait comme un miroir la glace autour de lui et leurs visages quand ils s'y penchèrent. La margelle leur imposa de l'appeler bassin, mais le trou d'eau n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fond ou ils ne le distinguaient pas. Aucun d'eux ne se risqua à y mettre les doigts, trop froid et, surtout, trop dangereux de toucher à quelque chose que Merlin, Anna et Morgane qualifièrent de sacré.

\- On fait quoi ? interrogea Elyan.

\- On attend, dit Merlin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Ça.

Du doigt, il désigna une forme fantomatique qui se dessinait au dessus de leur tête.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à la question de Freya. Une vingtaine de monstres se matérialisèrent entre eux. Chiens énormes aux gueules garnies de crocs acérés, pelage épais blanc presque bleu comme la salle autour d'eux, les démons des glaces fixèrent leurs regards sur chacun des humains. Il y eut comme un battement. L'espace d'une seconde chacun sembla attendre quelque chose. Un monstre s'ébranla.

\- Attention ! cria Anna.

Les démons bondissaient déjà sur leur proie. Les chevaliers levèrent leurs épées dans un réflexe venu d'Avant, leurs compagnons les imitèrent avec retard mais échappèrent à leurs griffes. Les démons se jetaient sur eux décidés à les déchiqueter.

\- Dos à dos ! ordonna Arthur en transperçant l'un d'eux.

Les autres obéirent. D'autres démons apparaissaient, remplaçant ceux tués. Les corps ne restaient pas sur place mais s'évaporaient dans l'air en quelques instants dans un brouillard de vapeur qui aurait été du plus bel effet sans le combat acharné de chacun.

Les réincarnés avaient leur épreuve. Pour ouvrir le dernier sanctuaire, il leur fallait affronter à l'ancienne des démons de glace. La magie ne fonctionnait pas ici, les pistolets avaient disparu à leur arrivée. Ne restaient que les épées et leur volonté farouche de vaincre.

Ils devaient faire preuve d'unité. C'était ensemble qu'ils pouvaient triompher, pas en solitaire. Gwen et Arthur, Merlin et Morgane, Anna et Perceval, Tristan et Iseult, Freya et Lancelot, Léon et Elyan. Les six duos luttaient désespérément contre les monstres d'un autre monde. Dans un ballet mortel, hommes et bêtes s'affrontèrent de longues minutes.

Puis quelqu'un tomba à l'eau...

\- Elyan !

Et un autre encore...

\- Lancelot !

Tandis que trois monstres s'évaporaient pour mieux revenir.

\- Restez groupés ! cria Tristan.

Trop tard. Merlin, Morgane et Anna étaient déjà acculés contre les parois glacées. Arthur voyait Gwen s'éloigner de lui en évitant les attaques. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et pour beaucoup le sang perlait contre le tissu ou sur leurs joues.

La situation devenait désespérée.

Ils résistèrent encore de longues minutes où chaque seconde semblait interminable.

\- Aidez-nous ! implora Merlin au Sanctuaire.

Leurs demandes à être entendu par la communauté magique restèrent vaines. Arthur, Iseult et Léon se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol. Freya et Gwen rejoignirent leurs frères dans le bassin. Les crocs des monstres se rapprochèrent des gorges des humains et...

Tout s'évanouit. Les démons s'évaporèrent sans tuer qui que se soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- L'eau ! avertit Perceval.

Le bassin se mit à bouillonner avant que les nageurs puissent en sortir. Aussi vite que ça avait commencé, le phénomène s'arrêta et une lumière intense éclaira l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'il faut plonger.

\- Quoi ?

Freya était sûre d'elle. Elle se laissa couler. Sa silhouette disparut aussitôt.

\- Pas sans moi ! prévint Lancelot avant de l'imiter.

Elyan et sa sœur se concertèrent puis choisir le suivre le mouvement. Arthur les vit tous quatre disparaître, atterré.

\- Non...

\- Il faut les suivre.

\- Merlin ?

\- Faites-moi confiance, Sire.

Il lui tendait la main sûr de lui. Les autres s'étaient approchés, attendant leur décision.

\- Je te fais confiance, Merlin, assura Arthur en prenant sa main.

\- Nous aussi, dit Morgane.

Les mains se joignirent. Ils grimpèrent sur la margelle et, sur mot d'Arthur, sautèrent dans l'eau.

.

Du froid. De la chaleur. Le noir puis la lumière. Ils se sentir tomber avant de retrouver brutalement le sol. En sautant dans le bassin, ils découvraient de l'autre côté le dernier sanctuaire, celui qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir.

Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds sur les rives d'un lac immense d'un bleu étincelant. La neige tombaient doucement, couvrant le paysage d'un fin manteau blanc. Il faisait froid, mais bien moins qu'avant.

\- On a réussi ! s'écria Anna.

Elle sautait sur place, extatique, sous le regard tendre de Perceval.

\- On a retrouvé nos pouvoirs, constata Morgane après avoir fait jaillir une étincelle de ses doigts.

Merlin prononça quelques mots. Un petit dragon se forma depuis le lac, fit une cabriole dans les airs avant de s'évanouir.

\- Pas en feu ? interrogea Arthur.

\- Déjà fait, sourit Merlin.

\- La boucle est bouclée comme ça.

\- Je crois aussi.

Ils se sourirent, sentant revenir entre eux l'amitié sincère qui les avait unis Avant.

\- Ça c'est cool, commenta Freya.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle ne parlait pas d'eux mais de la sphère liquide qu'elle avait réussi à former au dessus de ses mains tendues.

\- T'as vu, frangin, je suis la dame du Lac !

\- Oh misère ! soupira Lancelot. Comme si une simple Freya n'était pas suffisante.

Le soulagement de s'en être sorti disparut sous les éclats de rire.


	20. Le Conseil des Sanctuaires

**Avis à tous les lecteurs, c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Le Conseil des Sanctuaires**

.

Après quelques minutes où ils purent se remettre de leurs émotions, le groupe se trouva transporté sur l'île d'Avalon. Le temps s'était écoulé différemment de ce qu'ils croyaient. La nuit était là depuis longtemps et l'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer.

D'abord, il n'y eut personne d'autre qu'eux. Les magiciens purent constater à loisir le retour de la magie et soigner leurs compagnons. Merlin découvrit sur son portable un message de son grand-père, Gauvain était sauvé. Il lui faudrait du repos, mais il s'en sortirait. Avec un soupir de soulagement, le jeune magicien annula le sort lancé sur son ami qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce que Gaius s'occupe de lui. Il n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Quand le ciel se teinta d'une palette d'orangés et de mauves, _ils_ vinrent les rejoindre. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Un dragon, un druide, un gobelin, une licorne. Aucun des réincarnés n'avait besoin d'explication pour comprendre. Ils représentaient chacun un sanctuaire, une race. Ils constituaient le Conseil des Sanctuaires.

Le druide, seul humain parmi eux, s'avança. Les conversations s'étaient tues. Arthur, Merlin et Anna se placèrent devant les autres, prêts à être les porte-parole.

\- Vous avez réussi les épreuves et ouverts les Sanctuaires, annonça le druide sans les saluer ni se présenter. La magie est de retour sur Terre comme elle l'était jadis. Le Gardien avait raison en vous amenant à cette époque.

L'homme semblait tout connaître d'eux. Ce n'était pas une idée qui leur plaisait vraiment. Merlin ravala une remarque. Anna ne se priva pas pour le faire.

\- Vous auriez pu nous aider plutôt que jouer les autruches si le retour de la magie vous plaît tant que ça, dit-elle d'une voix sinistre qui n'était pas s'en rappeler la Morgause d'Avant. Vous êtes responsables de sa _disparition_ que je sache.

Le druide ne cilla pas. Les reproches ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'atteindre.

\- Nous représentons les sanctuaires, expliqua-t-il posément. Notre rôle est de protéger nos communautés, pas davantage. Vous avez ramené la magie car vous étiez destinés à cela. Le Gardien voulait son retour dans des temps plus cléments, votre présence est la preuve que cette période est arrivée.

\- Et donc ? demanda Merlin qui commençait à être agacé lui aussi.

\- Vous devez faire connaître au monde la magie.

\- Pardon !?

\- C'est votre rôle, assura le druide.

Derrière lui les trois conseillers s'agitèrent, ils approuvaient. Il n'était pas question qu'il en soit autrement. Le druide se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

\- Arthur Pendragon. Vous étiez le roi jadis. Aujourd'hui encore vous serez souverain. Les sanctuaires vous réclament depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne veux pas l'être.

\- Être roi des Sanctuaires n'est pas être roi de Camelot, c'est être roi d'Albion. Ainsi a été nommé l'ensemble de nos territoires et de nos communautés reliés ici même, à Avalon. Votre charge est conciliable avec votre vie actuelle. Les temps agités de l'Avant de sont calmés au fil des siècles. Être roi est un rôle moins lourd que vous l'imaginez.

\- À la bonne heure, railla-t-il.

\- Vous ne serez pas seul. La Table Ronde a besoin de ses chevaliers.

Le regard du druide se posa tour à tour sur Lancelot, Perceval, Elyan, Léon, Tristan, Iseult et Gwen. Arthur ne serait pas seul à diriger quelle que soit la façon dont il devrait le faire.

\- Vous, enchaîna le druide en parlant à Morgane, Anna, Freya et Merlin, êtes destinés à rassembler les novices. Les Sanctuaires aideront à leur formation.

Il évoquait là les magiciens qui allaient bientôt se découvrir des pouvoirs comme ça avait été leur cas. Des milliers de personnes étaient concernées de part le monde.

\- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Anna railleuse. Créer des écoles ?

\- Si c'est la forme que vous voulez leur donner, oui.

Anna en perdit ses mots. Ils s'attendaient vraiment à faire d'eux des enseignants ? Pas que ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais quand même !

\- Je croyais que nous étions de retour pour éviter une guerre

\- Oui, celle des esprits et des croyances de chacun. La magie et les nôtres ne doivent pas être victimes d'une nouvelle Purge.

Considérant les guerres de religions qui agitaient les humains depuis des millénaires, la tâche s'annonçait tout sauf aisée.

\- Ça veut dire que nous allons révéler la magie au monde ?

\- Elle se révèlera d'elle-même au fil du temps. Les magiciens, les phénomènes magiques, volontairement ou par accident lèveront le voile sur son existence.

\- On va bientôt faire la une de tous les journaux ? J'ai hâte, lâcha-t-il amer.

\- Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

\- Le monde est déjà instable, si on rajoute la magie...

\- Ne voulez-vous pas arrêter de vous cacher ?

\- Si, reconnut Merlin.

\- Rendre la magie au monde n'est pas obligatoirement une mauvaise chose. Elle peut le rendre meilleur.

\- Et elle le fera, déclara Arthur à la surprise générale. Pense à tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, Merlin. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. J'ai raté ma chance avec les Disirs à l'époque, comme bien d'autres. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur une nouvelle fois. C'est pour ça que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs, pour corriger ce qui n'a pas marché. Permettre le retour de la magie n'est que le début, la faire accepter sera le plus grand défi de notre vie, mais il en vaut la peine.

\- Arthur...

\- Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit entachée de secrets ou de regrets comme elle l'a déjà été. Je ne veux plus de morts inutiles. S'il faut se battre, nous nous battrons, mais nous restaurerons la magie à la place qu'elle aurait toujours dû occuper.

\- Vous ne serez pas seul, promit le druide. Albion vous soutiendra.

\- Ça reste peu.

\- Les autres vous aideront également.

\- Les autres ?

\- D'autres que vous sont revenus, mais sans souvenirs.

\- Sans...

\- Mithian ! s'écria Merlin. Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital ! Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?

\- Seul le Gardien pourrait vous donner le nombre exact.

Le Gardien, se remémora-t-il. Cela voulait aussi dire...

\- Gauvain. Le Gardien, Ael, et lui, vous devez nous aider à les sauver.

\- Le Gardien doit être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour accomplir son rôle, son Amour est un problème dangereux.

\- Modifiez sa charge dans ce cas. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Je ne connais pas bien Ael, mais je refuse de perdre Gauvain !

Le druide ne répondit pas cette fois. Il se tourna vers les autres conseillers pour un échange silencieux auquel ils n'eurent pas accès. Au terme de ce qui ressembla à débat compliqué vu leurs attitudes, le druide se tourna vers eux.

\- Nous comprenons votre demande, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Le Gardien est garant de l'équilibre et sa charge est plus importante aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

\- Il doit y avoir une solution ! Le Gardien n'a pas toujours été solitaire ou seul dans ce rôle.

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Et alors ?

\- Pour sauver votre ami, il faudrait changer la magie elle-même.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis une partie de la magie !

Clairement, aucun des membres du conseil n'y avait pensé. Il y eut un autre conciliabule silencieux.

\- Nous ne voyons qu'une solution, dit le druide, un conseil au lieu d'une personne pour remplacer le Gardien actuel.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux par sanctuaires, huit races différentes en plus du Gardien actuel et de son Amour. Leurs liens à autrui ne seraient alors pas un problème.

\- Ça me convient. Comme je fais ça ?

.

Gauvain avait un mal de tête carabiné. Il était réveillé depuis une heure à peine et il le regrettait de plus en plus. Un concert de marteaux-piqueurs avaient élu domicile dans son crâne.

\- Je croyais que j'avais été touché à l'abdomen, pas à la tête, maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis. C'est pire qu'une gueule de bois et pourtant je connais le sujet.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est ça de jouer les héros ! s'amusa Merlin.

\- Maintenant, on sait que tu vas bien, dit Gwen.

Gauvain leva sa tête douloureuse en direction de la petite assemblée qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ça n'avait pas vraiment plu aux médecins qu'ils débarquent si nombreux, mais Gaius avait fait comprendre à tout le monde que ça resterait comme ça. Ça faisait plaisir au blessé de les retrouver.

Contrairement à eux, Gauvain se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie d'Avant au point de ne pas la différencier avec l'actuelle, qu'il considérait comme un prolongement de la précédente. Peu importe à quel point ses amis avaient accepté leurs souvenirs, ce n'était que des bribes d'un passé dont ils avaient fait le deuil. Sans quoi, leurs relations n'auraient pas été comme elles étaient : la magie de Merlin acceptée par tous, Morgane et Morgause en gentilles, aucune rancune entre eux ou simplement l'acception de leurs vies modernes. Gauvain se sentait en décalage. Il s'y ferait, il le savait. Le temps ferait son œuvre, comme toujours, mais en attendant c'était une drôle de sensation.

Ses amis lui racontèrent ce qu'il avait manqué au dernier sanctuaire. Ce qu'avait fait Merlin pour lui...

\- Tu es Gardien, comme Ael, à présent.

\- D'où le mal de crâne, grogna Gauvain en se massant les tempes.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'en ai pour des semaines à m'habituer à ce bruit dans ma tête.

\- Ael t'aidera à tout remettre en place. Vous êtes plusieurs Gardiens maintenant, ça devrait alléger le travail de chacun. Même si je sais que tu te serais passé d'un travail pareil.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Merlin. Je peux être avec Ael maintenant.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage à ce moment là fit disparaître les craintes du magicien. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à connaître Ael, l'amour qu'avait Gauvain pour elle le dépassait.

\- Au fait, Lancelot, se souvint Gauvain, il faudra que tu me passes ton numéro de portable.

\- Pourquoi le mien en particulier ?

\- J'ai déjà ajouté tous nos contacts dans ton téléphone, l'informa Elyan.

\- Merci, El'. Allons, Lancelover, tu ne devines pas ?

\- Deviner quoi ?

\- Une certaine Mithian, Mia de son prénom actuel, cherche absolument à t'offrir un café.

\- Lancelot et Mithian ? s'exclama Morgane. On aura tout vu !

\- C'est pas plus étrange que Merlin et toi ou Perceval et Anna, lui fit remarquer Gwen.

\- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit !

\- Alors Lancelover, dit Freya en reprenant le surnom, tu as une touche on dirait.

\- Je n'ai rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? le coupa sa sœur. Elle fait une ronde dans le service, vas-y !

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas demandé pourquoi tu devais y aller ? Oh, mais elle te plaît aussi en fait !

\- Freya...

\- Quoi Freya ? C'est pourtant simple, tu vas trouver Mithian, enfin Mia, et tu lui proposes un verre.

\- Mais...

\- Frangin, tu as affronté un dragon et même la mort, tu survivras à un rencard. Maintenant dehors ! ordonna-t-elle en le poussant dans le couloir.

\- Les amis, à l'aide !

Elyan et Léon prêtèrent maint forte à Freya pour le mettre dehors plutôt que d'aider Lancelot.

\- Les gars, non !

\- Il ne sert à rien de lutter, s'amusa Elyan.

Gauvain agita la main en guise d'au revoir. La réincarnation avait du bon, se dit-il. Lancelot qui se trouvait une petite-amie, d'autres couples qui se formaient... il aurait été fou de manquer ça !


	21. Épilogue

**NdA :** Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Il a pris un tournant totalement différent de ce que j'imaginais à l'origine, pour changer. Croisons les doigts que ça vous plaise, **bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

.

Gauvain regardait d'un air perplexe le bébé dans le berceau. Ses grands yeux bleus ne cessaient de le dévisager depuis de longues minutes et le perturbaient au plus haut point. Il tendit ses doigts vers les mains miniatures qui s'agitaient dans sa direction. L'enfant babilla de plaisir lorsqu'il les attrapa. Heureux d'être le centre de l'attention de l'adulte, il tenta quelques mots qui tenaient davantage d'une bouillie informe que les syllabes que sa mère jurait avoir entendu.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il quand l'enfant porta ses doigts à la bouche. Ils sont à moi !

Il retira prestement sa main du berceau. L'enfant eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Ah, c'est malin ! gronda Ael.

Avec un regard noir pour son compagnon, la jeune femme se pencha pour attraper l'enfant. Là... ça va aller.

Gauvain observa encore plus perplexe le Gardien bercer le bébé.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça Ael. C'est parce que j'ai un enfant dans les bras que tu fais cette tête-là ?

\- Non, non...

\- Gauvain !

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop tôt pour les enfants. Il faudra encore au moins un an ou deux avant que notre fonction de Gardien soit plus calme. Je refuse de faire endurer à un enfant notre cadre de vie actuelle. On était d'accord, non ?

Gauvain acquiesça. Depuis que Merlin leur avait fait son truc de magicien, les Gardiens avaient dû apprendre à s'entendre tout en remplissant leur charge. Avec l'ouverture des Sanctuaires et le retour complet de la magie dans le monde, ils étaient chaque jour à un endroit différent de la Terre. Lieu magique profané, être fantastique réveillé, sort maladroit, magiciens en détresse... ils avaient fort à faire depuis deux ans. En fait, c'était même à se demander comment ils avaient pu trouver du temps aujourd'hui pour la cérémonie. Que d'autres aient réussi à fonder une famille le dépassait.

\- Je me demande aussi comment font Merlin et Morgane, approuva Ael à ses pensées.

Il oubliait parfois qu'elle entendait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Ils pouvaient mettre une barrière entre leurs esprits pour conserver un espace intime personnel, mais les pensées conscientes leur échappaient toujours. En tout cas entre eux.

\- Tu trouves qu'il ressemble à Mordred ? demanda Ael en reposant le bébé, dorénavant calmé, dans son berceau.

\- Trait pour trait, mais en miniature. Si je ne savais pas que Merlin et Morgane sont ses parents, j'aurais un doute sur son ascendance.

\- Tu exagères, il leur ressemble.

\- Ça reste Mordred.

\- Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas Mordred !

\- Pas celui d'Avant, mais il reste une réincarnation.

\- Au même titre que Mia.

\- Elle au moins ne s'appelle pas Mithian comme Avant. Ils ont appelé leur enfant...

\- Mo. Ils l'ont appelé Mo, par Mordred. Justement pour ne pas faire l'amalgame.

\- Avec des parents qui s'appelle Merlin et Morgane, tout le monde va comprendre.

\- Ça ne choque personne qu'Arthur ait épousé Gwen, ni que sa famille ressemble tant à celle de la Légende. Idem pour Anna et Perceval.

\- Les gens sont stupides.

\- Dit celui qui est capable de se retrouver en cellule de dégrisement pour avoir tenté d'arracher une épée d'un rocher en plein centre ville.

\- C'est Merlin qui a eu l'idée de la mettre dedans !

\- Ça excuse votre comportement ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me changer, Ael.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste te rappeler que finir chez les flics la veille d'un mariage et m'obliger à aller te chercher ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Je m'en remettrai. C'est Lancelover et le maître qui doivent s'en vouloir. Ils sont grillés à vie dans le boulot.

Ael lui concéda volontiers que Lancelot et Léon avaient vraiment mal vécu le réveil au poste. Un flic et un avocat en cellule, ça allait faire jaser toute l'année. Ils étaient soulagés que seules Ael et Iseult soient venues les récupérer et pas leur moitié, elles leur avaient évité la double peine. Arthur, Merlin, Tristan, Elyan et Perceval n'étaient eux pas assez connus pour que l'arrestation soit un problème.

\- Au fait, se souvint Ael, il faudra vraiment qu'on termine la paperasse pour la maison. J'en ai marre de recevoir du courrier à mon ancien appartement. On a une boîte aux lettres là-bas, autant qu'elle serve.

\- On s'en débarrassera cette semaine, promit Gauvain.

Lui aussi en avait marre des tracasseries administratives depuis leur déménagement. Avoir une maison en commun qu'ils n'habitaient pas plus que leurs précédents logements nécessitait le double de papiers à remplir. Il fallait dire aussi que lieu était un peu particulier. La demeure qui oscillait entre manoir et château avait plusieurs siècles. Elle était classée au même titre que l'immense terrain de la propriété. La moindre tuile à remplacer nécessitait un formulaire à remplir en trois exemplaires. Plus important que ça, il fallait plusieurs critères _particuliers_ pour l'acquérir mis en place du temps de Camelot. Chaque propriétaire devait faire preuve de magie auprès du Notaire et de tout un tas de conditions prouvant son engagement envers la magie.

Le Notaire était un être de la communauté magique qui pouvait vivre plusieurs siècles et régissait d'innombrables bien liés à la magie. Les sommes à verser pour chaque bien n'étaient pas énormes, contrairement aux rumeurs. Heureusement d'ailleurs, les conditions _sine qua non_ à la vente était déjà suffisamment dantesque. Mais ils avaient eu le coup de cœur, alors il fallait bien faire avec. Même si des envies de meurtres leur venaient chaque fois que le Notaire demandait de ramener trois feuilles d'une obscure plante ne poussant que sur le versant nord d'une montagne himalayenne ou une espère de lézard rouge des profondeurs d'un volcan en activité.

\- Il s'est endormi, se réjouit Ael en pointant Mo.

\- Ils étaient obligés de nous le confier ? soupira Gauvain qui en avait marre de jouer les nounous.

\- Merlin _te_ l'a confié. Je t'aide, c'est tout.

\- Il ferait bien d'arriver celui-là.

\- Mo s'est endormi, tout va bien.

\- On doit rester là !

\- Tu préfèrerais gérer le marié ?

\- Non ! J'ai déjà vu ce que ça donnait avec Arthur, Perceval et Merlin, pas question que je m'occupe de quoique ce soit pour Léon !

\- Tu oublies Lancelot.

\- Le sien est dans six mois, je saurais gérer.

\- Vraiment ? rit-elle.

\- Ce sera Freya le problème, pas lui.

Ael éclata de rire. Il avait bien raison. La dame du Lac avait commencé à vivre l'enfer à son frère dès le moment où il avait annoncé son mariage. Vu ce que donnait le choix des invités, elle n'osait pas imaginer la suite.

Le Gardien peinait toujours à accepter les couples qui s'étaient formés à cette époque, mais pas autant que Gauvain. Le soldat trouvait surréaliste le couple formé par Freya et Léon. Il ne s'étonnait pas que ce soit elle qui ait fait la demande en mariage. En revanche que l'avocat l'ait accepté seulement six mois après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble...

\- Merlin et Morgane ont bien commencé par le bébé, fit remarquer sa compagne.

Leur mariage s'était fait peu après la naissance de Mo en petit comité, à l'instar d'Arthur et Gwen ou Anna et Perceval. Pour la fratrie Freya/Lancelot, il en était tout autrement. Leur famille voulait les choses en grand et ils étaient incapables de dire non. Cela ne les dérangeait d'ailleurs pas autant qu'ils le disaient.

Merlin finit enfin par revenir dans la pièce, Arthur sur les talons. Les deux amis venaient apparemment d'échapper aux parents des mariés qui n'en finissaient pas de leur demander de s'occuper des imprévus de la cérémonie, rôle qui ne leur avait jamais été dévolu et auquel tout le monde se dérobait.

\- Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? supposa-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Merlin. La mère de Freya est vraiment une furie, pire que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Pas pire que le père de Léon, s'exclama Arthur. Il va me rendre fou avec ses petits-fours à la mauvaise température !

\- Gauvain, jure-moi que ce ne sera pas aussi compliqué quand ce sera ton tour ! supplia Merlin.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, Merlin, on est déjà mariés.

\- Hein !?

\- C'était plus simple pour les papiers de la maison.

\- Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit !?

\- Eh bien... ça me semblait évident.

\- Évident ? Que vous êtes mariés ?

\- Ce que Gauvain veut dire, expliqua Ael en se coulant dans ses bras, c'est qu'on a juste fait le mariage civil rapidement. Le "vrai" mariage, si on peut dire, a plusieurs siècles.

\- On n'a jamais eu de cérémonie, temporisa Gauvain.

\- On s'est juré amour l'un à l'autre pour le restant de nos vies et bien après selon le rituel.

\- On avait dix ans, Ael.

\- L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand tu épouses un Gardien selon le rituel, c'est pour la vie et la la mort.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Vous êtes mariés !? répéta Merlin.

\- C'est ce qu'on vient de dire.

\- Alors il ne reste plus que Lancelot et Mithian.

\- Mia, Merlin, elle s'appelle Mia, le corrigea Arthur.

\- Pour moi, elle restera toujours Mithian. Et ça ne la gêne pas que je l'appelle comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Tu as vu la tête des autres quand tu les as appelés Cenred et Nimueh ?

\- Tu as vu le couple qu'ils forment ? rétorqua Merlin. C'est...

\- Bizarre pour toi et normal pour eux.

\- C'est contre nature !

\- Je les trouve plutôt assortis. Pas comme ma sœur et toi. Je demande toujours ce qu'elle te trouve !

\- Je me demande la même chose à propos de Gwen. Qu'elle ait pu épouser un coursier me dépasse.

\- Je suis roi, Merlin.

\- Quand ça vous arrange, Sire.

\- Tu peux parler, l'Enchanteur ! Tu es le grand Emrys quand tu as besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas faire cours.

\- Je n'aime pas être prof !

\- Pas plus que moi être roi !

Gauvain resserra son étreinte autour du corps d'Ael avec un sourire tandis que la dispute continuait. Malgré les siècles, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. En dehors d'Ael, c'était peut-être ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans sa vie actuelle, contempler leurs amis et ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Avec eux, c'était des surprises tous les jours, on ne s'ennuyait jamais !

Ael caressa sa joue dans un geste tendre.

\- Bienvenue dans la Légende...

 **Fin**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire et cette fin.** Normalement oui, au moins un peu, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici. ^^ Review peut-être ?

Bonne continuation sur FF !


End file.
